MOS: My Own Star
by susysucredorge
Summary: sakura a 20 ans et tout ne vas pas pour le mieux.....
1. Chapter 1

Sakura est de retour chez elle au Japon. Quelle est la pemière chose qu'elle fait en rentrant ? la fête. Et elle a l'intention de continuer maintenant qu'elle a du temps libre. Elle avait quitté son pays natal pour poursuivre ses études à l'étranger.

Où ça exactement?

Dans un trou perdu. Glasgow, Ecosse ; Grande Bretagne.

619 000. C'est le nomdres d'âmes vivant dans cette ville. Autrement dit, comparé à Tomoéda, collé et presque confondue dans Tokyo et ses 30 millions d'habitants., C'est clair, c'est la rase campagne...

Mais à Glasgow y'a le siège d'une entreprise. Toute petite industrie à sa création, il s'agit maintenat d'une énorme multinationale, au chiffre d'affaires collossal. Enfin ce qui intéresse Sakura, c'est pas le chiffre d'affaire, mais le résultat qui est généré : Collossal également. il s'agit de la IMTOC Ldt qui d'ici 3 à 4 ans deviendra la IMTOC Corp. Ldt ( limited) Corp (corporation). Peu de différence vous me direz…mais là on s'éloigne du sujet. Elle a bossé sur l'ébauche de ce projet (passage Ltd - Corp) pendant près de 18 mois. C'était l'objet de son stage.

Oblogatoire pour obtenir le diplôime. Ce qu'elle a pu voyager pendant ces 18 mois… la France, les USA, la Grèce , le Mexique (A Rrriba rrrriiibaa) , la Chine (où ell a revu certaine connaissances… ) le Japon, 2fois (ben ooui elle est japonaise et donc elle maîtrise bien la lanque, donc pas besoin d'y parler anglais !) et denièrement l'Australie.

Mais c'est rien comparé à son chez elle Tomoéda. Elle est rentrée il y a peu et ainsi elle a retrouvé ses amis, sa famille, son petit ami……….Itakasi. Elle l'aime depuis deux ans.

Retour au Japon, retour aux sources, retour à quoi ?

A la réalité. Non, à un semblant de réalité. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Retour pour qui ?

Sa famille ses amis, son Itakasi, mais ça c'est déjà dit.

Retour pour quoi ?

Voir tous ses amis heureux, Lika mariée, Chiharu et Takashi fiancés, son déssert dévoré alors qu'elle a le dos tourné. Faire la fête et faire la fête. Son anniversaire ? Oui, entre autres. 20 ans, ça se célèbre.

Mais aussi pour réaliser ce dont elle s'était apperçu pendant qu'elle était loin de chez elle. Ça a commancé lors d'un déplacement professionnel à Shangaï. Là le passé commance à ressurgir à la surface et elle se rend compte que tout n'est pas au mieu dans le meilleur des mondes, qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle ressent. Envers Itakasi mais pas uniquement. Elle l'aime certes, mais pas comme ça.

En définitive, ce semblant de réalité c'est peut'être pas une autre histoire.

A la veille de ses 20 ans, elle est de sortie avec ses amis. Mais le retour n'est pas des plus agréables :

Il était à peine 1h30 du matin quand elle demanda à itakasi de rentrer. A mi-chemin sur la route Sakura fit une autre demande à Itakasi.

**«S** : Ne me ramène pas chez moi ! je voudrais qu'o,n aille dans un endroit où on serait seuls ! S'il te plaît ?

**ita **: Tu veux venir chez moi ?

**S** : non.

**Ita** :Où veux-tu aller ?

**S** : n'importe, mais un endroit qui ne soit ni chez toi, ni chez moi.

**Ita : tes désirs sont des ordres !**

**S** : ………On peut aller à l'empereur pinguoin ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée.

**Ita** : c'est partit ! »

Au parc, ils s'avencaient vers les balençoires. Sakura avait l'air très préoccupé, ce qui frappa Itakasi.

**« S** ; Le ciel est si noir, et les étoiles si lumineuses ! J'ai l'impression qu'elles brillent de plus en plus fort !

**Ita** : tu as raison, c'est magnifique. Tu me parais soucieuse.

Sakura était en train de penser qu'elle aimait vraiment Itakasi, et qu'elle devait lui parler

**S** : c'est vrai, répondit-elle franchement, je le suis.

**Ita** : on peut dire que tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle ! Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ma petite fleur ?

**S** : (elle inspira très fort) Nous…ma vie…toi ! elle vit itaksi blêmir puis se reprendre

**Ita** : sakura…

**S **: je crois, (soupir) je crois qu'on dois parler

**Ita** :…

**S** : du moins JE dois te parler……de nous.

**Ita** : écoute, je sais que depuis ton retour je ne suis pas disponible, et que je…

**S** : non , non, itakasi, ce n'est pas toi, c'est…, c'est que…, je t'aime beaucoup Itakasi…

I**t**a : mais ?

**S** : mais je pense qu'on devrait se voir moins. Se séparer quelque temps.

**Ita** : je …je ne comprends pas…

**S** :Je t'aime beaucoup,…mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement de l'amour. Il me faut le temps de le découvrir…. Je , je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi d'entendre ça, mais je ne pouvait pas continuer de faire semblant. (soupir et silence de plusieurs secondes, ou minutes. Sakura elle même ne savait pas)

**Ita** : non. Non je ne comprends pas. ………je ne suis pas assez présent ? ………y'a quelqu'un d'autre ?

**S** :……

Ita : répnds, dit quelque chose !

Mais elle ne répondit pas et c'est là que se séparèrent leurs chemins.

Mais comme un mallheur n'arrive jamais seul, elle fait un rêve plus qu'étrange. A son réveil, Sakura est affolée et manque de s'étouffer. Pourtant ce rêve n'avait rien d'effrayant. C'est le réveil qui l'a été. Mais finalement tout rentre dans l'orde pour quelques jours…...

Ouais ? Tout ? Moi je ne m'engagerais pas trop sur cette voie…côté magie, peut-être que tout est ok, je te l'accorde Sakura. Mais côté sentiments, y'a encore du boulot !

Et c'est en tant que célibataire que notre petite Sakura passe son anniversaire, où toutes les personnes qui lui sont chères sont présentes.

C'est aussi en tant que célibataire que Sakura va se rendre à Hong Kong pour le mariage de Meiling.

Mais contrairement aux autres invités japonais, elle, elle va rester bien plus qu'une samaine…3 ans. IMTOC Ltd ouvre une succursale à Hong Kong et lui propose un poste.

Pourtant ce choix est difficile à faire. Rester loin des siens……mais tous l'incitaient à faire ce petit sacrifice, car cela lui offrait la perspective d'une carrière profesionnelle éclatante. Une discussion avec Tomoyo l'aida à faire son choix.

« **Tom** : c'est une super opportunité pour toi si tu y vas !

**S** : sans doutes !

**Tom** : tu ne trouves pas ?

**S **: si si mais je serais encore forcée de vous quitter, c'est un hic

**Tom** : mais Honk Kong n'est pas si loin que ça !… Tu n'as pas l'air emballée! Et puis tu connais Honk Kong et tu n'y sera pas seule. Il y aura Meiling, Anteck, Yelan, ses filles et **Shaolan !**

**S** : et Shaolan ( ton monotone).

**Tom** : et Shaolan ! Tu pourra travailler la magie, euhh …… Chiha m'a dit que tu lui a dit pour Itakasi. Les amis ont été surpris qu'iI ne sois pas venu.

**S** : je l'ai revu !

**Tom** : Kasi ?

**S **: Non. Shaolan ( toujours aussi monotone)

**Tom** : c'est vrai ?

**S** : Oui, quand j'étais à Shangai.

**T** :A Shangai ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt Sakura ? Et vous avez parlé il va bien ?

**S **: je sais pas Tomoyo. Je ne l'ai pas approché et il ne mas pas vue.

**T **: mais mais pourquoi ?

**S** :……

**T** : ohhh Sakura, t'aurais pu faire l'effort de lui parler !

**S** : ça m'a fait bizzare de le revoir après tout ce temps. Et puis, je risque de le revoir si je pars en chine alors pas de problèmes !(s'efforce de faire un vrai sourir)

**T** :(qui trouve Sakura étrange) si tu le dis !

**S** :ouais !

**T** :Tu ne me cache rien dis moi ?

**S** :(gênée) qu'est ce que je pourrais bien te cacher ?

**T** : Je sais pas. »

Quand Shaolan était revenu au Japon, il n'était resté que deux ans puis était repartit soudainement en Chine sans aucune explication. Il a tout simplement dit à Sakura qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il ne lui avait écrit que 3 lettres et dans la dernière, il jugeait préférable pour eux deux de s'arrêter là, qu'il serait bien que plus tard ils deviennent peut-être amis. Et c'était tout. Il a gardé plus ou moins contact avec les autres. Sakura fut anéantie.

Au début juste après la rupture, elle était un zombie. Puis peu à peu, pour ne pas inquiéter son entourrage elle s'éfforçait de trouver un visage souriant et disait que tout allait bien. Bien sûr Tomoyo parfois doutait, même à partir du moment où tous pensait que Sakura allait de nouveau bien. Mais ce n'était qu'apparence. Et finalement Tomoyo fut aussi convaincue que la douleur de Sakura avait disparue. Et un beau jour Itakasi est arrivé et là Sakura c'est dit qu'il fallait vivre après tout et pas faire semblant.

Il lui avait plu tout de suite : grand, musclé, brun et les yeux tantôt noisette, tantôt chocalat. Tout dépendait de la lumière et du temps. Et petit à petit elle se sentait tomber amoureuse. Maintenant elle sait qu'en réalité elle avait été attirée inconsciemme,nt par les points ressemblance qu'il avait avec Shaolan. N'allez pas imaginer qu'il sont sausies, non, mais quand on y prête attention ils se ressemblent. Et puis sa façon de l'appeler « ma fleur ». Pas de doutes désormais, elle aimait Shaolan au travers d'Itakasi.

Pendant qu'elle était seule en Grande Bretagne, elle à pu réfléchr à Itakasi et se doutait qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse d'Itakasi, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Et ce jour là, à Shangai, quand elle a apperçu Shaolan , tout c'est éclairci dans sa tête. C'était ses quelques point commun avec Shaolan qu'elle aimait. Et ça elle ne l'avait encore dit à personne. « S'ils savent, ils vont s'inquièter pour moi ! »

Et maintenant, elle irait peut-être à Honk Kong. « peut-être amis, je m'enlise », pensa-t-elle.

Sakura : « et puis, je vois pas pourquoi je n'irai pas à HK d'abord! Si j'y vais c'est pour 3 ans. Après je peux toujours partir. Et c'est rare qu'un enetrepeise vous propose de financer vos études. Le meilleur, c'est qu'en même temps que la théorie j'acquière la pratique.

Non je ne laisserai pas Shaolan me gâcher une opportunité pareille. Le risque c'est qu'une fois là-bas je pense encore plus à lui. Non, je n'aurai pas le temps puisque je serai occupée à travailler.

Qui sait ? Peut-être que je finirai par le détester parce qu'il ne fera pas attention à moi et que j'aurai mal! Mais je ne veux pas le détester!

Ou alors j'arriverai peut-être plus facilement à l'oublier et qu'on deviendra amis!

Oui ! C'est décidé, j'irai en chine. Et papa est d'accord, Tomoyo elle aussi m'encourage. C'est pas si loin que ça finalement ! Pendant mes temps libres je pourrai demander à Yélan de me prêter quelques manuscrits de Clow. Ce serait bien que Kéro vienne avec moi ! Yué il pourra pas lui, Yukito voudra rester ici avec Toya !

Il faut que j'appelle la secrétaire de Mr Gladstone pour les modalités du contrat. Si je le fais pas maintenant, je le ferai jamais ! »

**S** : ça sonne

**Voix** : IMTOC LDT :

**S :** Mrs Ellison ? Good morning. It's Sakura Kinomoto, from Japan………

Ainsi, Sakura avait pris sa décision d'aller en chine. Maintenant elle devait le confirmer à sa famille. Elle avait, avec IMTOC changé quelques modalités à propos de la mission qui lui était confiée et de son cursus scolaire, des déplacements éventuels qu'elle devait faire. Le seul hic, c'était la durée. Trois longues années. L'entreprise finalement lui proposa de travailler deux mois en chine, à temps partiel pour qu'elle puisse suivre des cours à l'université, et renter une semaine au Japon, pour un contrôle continu dans l'université à laquelle elle était rattachée. Elle n'en fut que ravie, elle pouvait ainsi voir les personnes qu'elle aimait plus souvent.

Maintenant qu'elle vient de permettre ses souvenirs liés à Shaolan de faire leur réapparition dans son esprit et qu'elle est sur le point de partir pour Hong Kong, elle regrette presque d'avoir accepté !


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.16 retrouvailles avec « La chine »**

15 mai

« T : alors, t'arrive à te décider. Quels vêtements tu emporteras ?

S : je sais pas encore exactement, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de rester quelques jours de plus.

T : non, voyons ! Et puis je suis curieuse de voir quel appartement tu va dénicher.

S : merci, c'est vraiment très sympas de ta part.

Fuj(d'une autre pièce) **: alors cette valise ?**

S : **Ouiiiiiiiii ça viens ! **dans une heure……

K : non pitchoune, dans une heure on part !

S : c'est facile à dire pour toi ! T'as pas de vêtements ! »

Une heure et quelque minutes plus tard, le groupe au complet se retrouvit à l'aéroport pour récupérer leurs billets déjà réservés en partence pour la Chine. C'était4 jours avant le mariage de Meiling,3 jours avant la soutenence de Sakura. Il restait encore des préparatif à faire, surtout pour les vêtement des demoiselles d'honneurs qu'étaient Sakura et Tomoyo. Ils étaient tous très excités et contants d'aller en Chine pour une dizaine de jours.

Le voyage dura quelques heures, longues pour un passager qui avait hâte de sortir du sac à main dans lequel il était, d'après lui « séquestré ». Sakura quant à elle s'était endormie, et elle rêvait. Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Elle se sent étrange. Plus précisément vide. « Je connais ce sentiment . Et là, c'est un mirroir ? Pourquoi j'ai peur de regarder ? C'est pas la première fois. Tiens, il viens de bouger ! Mais il tremble ! » Sakura ! « Quoi , mais tout tremble ? » Sakura ! Réveille toi !

Elle ouvre les yeux :

S : quoi

Tom : attache... ta ceinture Sakura !

S : On es arrivé ? pourquoi... ça secoue autant ?

Toya : tu ronflais si fort que tu as... dérèglé le pilote automatique de... l'avion !

S : qui... ronflait ?dit-elle en attachant ça ceinture.

Tom : on est dans une zo……ne de turbulances. Il nous…… reste encore un vingtaine de minutes avant d'être à Honk……Kong.

S : OK !

Voix : AIIIIIEEE

S : oh pardon !

La secousse avait été si forte que Sakura à lâché son sac qui s'est écrasé brutalement au plafond !

S : je crois que kéro aura une super bosse sur la tête.

Toya : en tout cas je le remercie.

S : Pourquoi remercirais tu Kéro ?

Toya : il a cogné si fort qu'il a réparé le pilote automatique.

Yuki : toujours en train de faire de l'humour ! **(nda TTTT oui, je sais c nul)**

Et c'est dans l'hilarité générale, à l'exception de deux passager, l'un avec une bosse l'autre avec un sac contenant le premier, que l'avion atteri, peu de temps après à HK.

Meiling les attendait en compagnie d'Antek à l'aéroport. Tout le monde se salua, heureux de se retrouver. Il se dirigèrent donc ensuite vers le grand domaine Li, dont ils ne voyaient que le manoir des et que certains voyaient pour la première fois. Il étaient tous impressionnés par la majestueuse bâtisse, même ceux qui étaient déjà venus. Des domestiques se chargeaient de prendres leurs bagages et des les emmener dans les chambres, alors que Meiling les fit pérétrer dans la très « mignature » demeure. En se dirigeant vers le petit salon où tout le monde devait attendre les invités Japonais, ils croisèrent Yélan Li et Itomi Li ( la mère de Meiling) au détour d'un couloir, qui elles aussi se dirigeaient vers le petit salon.

Mei : Mère, Yélan chère tente, Nous sommes de retour avec les invités

I + Y : enchentées de vous voir

Y : avez- vous bien voyagé

I ; je sui ravie de rencontrer enfin les amis de ma fille !

Mei : je propose de terminer les présantation dans le petit salon

Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur le salon, qui per ailleurs n'avait rien de petitpour les japonais, où 4 femmes et 3 hommes semblaient les attendrent. C'est ainsi que les présentations commancèrent. D'un côté il y avait :

Sakura,Tomoyo, Toya, Fujitaka le père,Yukito, Kéro qui ne se cachait plus, ika avec son Yoshiyuki, aoko, hiharu et Yamasaki.

De l'autre, la famille chinoise : Meiling Li Antek Kitasoruji

Itomi Li, et Xitan Li son mari

Yelan Li, Feimei Li, Futeie ThuyLi, et Jin'Zu Thuy (son homme)

SheifaHuang Li et TahirenHuang (son mari)

Suh Sokaji Li et Ran Sokaji

Ils firent donc tous connaissance en quelques minutes. Sakura avait remarque que Shaolan n'était pas là. Elle en était à la fois soulagée et peinée. Elle se garda cependant de le faire voir. C'est Yamasaki qui de manda le premier où était le plus jeune des enfants de Yélan. Et comme personne ne savait exactement, il n'eu droit qu'à un « il avait un travail important à finir , il n'a pas pu se décommander, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il est impatient de vous revoir».On lui répondit très vaguement qu'il avait un truc important à faire, en gros il était occupé, mais il sera présent au dîner, mot que Kéro ne pu qu'apprécier !

Antek annonça qu'il devait partir mais qu'il se reverraient très bientôt lors d'une récépion avant le mariage, où ils rencontreraient ses parent. Il ajouta qu'ils auraient tout de même l'occasion de se revoir avant pour sortir en ville où je ne sais plus trop quoi. Les autres membres de la très large famille les saluèrent également et se dispersèrent. Cetains dans le manoir, pour ceux qui y vivaient encore, les autres à leurs domiciles respectifs, mêmes s'ils étaient dans le domaine. Wei et d'autres domestiques les menèrent à leurs chambres respectives et montra plusieurs salles de bains où les invités pouvaient se doucher. Et je pense qu'il devaient être impatients à cette idée.

Yué voulu se montrer et Yukito lui cèda la place. Il avait envie de rencontrer Yélan, descendante directe de la mère de Clow,audience que Yélan était ravie d'accepter. Kérobéro lui aussi voulait rester, tout ça pour copier Yué. Sakura sait que quand Kéro reste sous sa forme originelle tout en gardant son mauvait caractère de petite peluche jaune, rien que pour paraître plus fièr que Yué, il était capable de faire d'énormes dégâts. Alors elle resta un peu pour le suirveiller. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva en dernière position pour pouvoir profiter d'une des salles de bains.

Sakura en fut donc plus ravie quand vint son tour. Elle pénétra la somptueuse salle d'eau et fit couler l'eau dans la beignoire. En effet, elle était très tendue et ne voulait pas que ça se voit. Vu qu'elle avait un peu de temps devant elle, elle décida donc de prendre un bain. L'eau chaude détenderait sans doutes ses muscles qui commançaient à lui faire mal, surtout au niveau de la nuque et des épaules. Elle enleva ses vêtements et plongea dans la beignoire remplie à ras-bord. En fermant les yeux elle commança à se sentir bien et à ne plus penser ce à quoi, ou plutôt, à qui elle faisait depuis le matin. Seul le tic…tac…tic…tac bruyant de sa montre à quartz la dérangeait, et depuis un petit moment commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. « il faut la cacher sous les vêtements je l'entenderai moins ».

Elle se leva donc et éprouva une étrange sensation. Opressante. Elle n'osait bouger. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et toujours cette peur du miroir. Sakura se raisonna. Après tout il faut faire en sorte de ne plus ententre cette foutue montre. Elle sortit de la beignoire, saisit l'objet et le cacha sous des serviettes de bain, bousculant ses vêtements qu'elle venait juste de faire tomber sur le sol, tout en évitant le miroir. Ça y est. Elle peut retourner à sa paisible occupation. Elle s'allongea dans l'eau et enfonça sa tête en dessous pour mouiller ses cheveux et voulu ressortir de sous l'eau pour respirer. Elle commança à paniquer quand elle sentit une force l'empêcher de sortir et enfoncer sa tête encore plus fort sous l'eau. Sakura se débattait sous l'eau et n'arrivait toujours pas à émerger. Quand soudain elle entendit un briut sourd frapper à quelque chose et une voix rauque et grave prononcer son prénom. Cette voix devenait de plus en plus douce et suave. C'est ce qui lui permis de se relever en position assise dans la beignoire. Elle était extrêmement essoufflée et suffoquait.

«

Mei : Sakura, Sakura répond ça va ?

Sak : euhhhh. Oui…oui tout vas bien. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Mei : ça va bientôt faire deux heures que tu es là de-dans

Sak : deux heures ?

Mei :et oui deux heures il ne te reste que vint-cinq minutes avant le dîner.

Sak : merci de me prévenir Meili

Mei : t'as l'air essoufflée ?

Sak : euhh…… (elle cherche ce qu'elle va inventer)j'ai fait un peu d'apnée !

Mei : ahhh ok ! soit a l'heure ! »

Sakura mis ses deux mains sur son visage pour ne pas sombrer et se donna une petite clque sur chaque joue comme pour se dire dépêches-toi et surtout redonner du courrage . elle se releva complètement, attrappa la serviette de bain suspendue à côté d'elle et sortit de la beignoire.

Elle fut choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

D'abord ses vêtements ne jonchaient plus le sol et son affreuse montre se tenait sur le lavabo, où elle était avant qu'elle ne la change de place. Des claquements de portes et les rires de ses amis qui traversaient le couloir la sortirent à moitié de sa torpeur. Elle se rhabilla et s'essora les cheveux. Elle saisit sa montre et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Soudain sa montre lui echappa et le verre du cadran de brisa sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Sakura laissa echapper un « et merde ! » presque aussitôt et se baissa pour ramasser, pour ceux qui pouvaient l'être, les morceaux de l'objet. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas une voix lui dit : « j'éspère qu'elle n'était pas neuve ? »

Ça y était ! Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était arrivé. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix murmurer entre milles autres semblables en train crier. Elle releva les yeux vers l'individu, quelques meches encore gorgées d'eau lui retombaient sur son front :

Sak : non, pas tant que ça, répondit-elle au jeune homme aux yeux chocolat !

Shaolan : en tout cas si elle l'était maintenant elle ne l'est plus !

Sak : (en riant) là c'est sûr !

Shao : ça faisait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ?

Sak : oui et toi

Shao : (fait oui avec la tête)

Chplock ! sakura loucha pour voir ce qui lui chatouillait le nez. Une énorme goutte d'eau venait de tomber dessus !

Shao : (souriant intérieurement de la prouesse très sportive du regard de Sakura) tu devrais aller te sécher les cheveux !

Sak : je crois que tu as raison ! je ne tiens pas à inonder le parquet !

Shao : à tout de suite

Sak : à tout de suite

Shao : sakura !

Sak : oui

Shao :… soit pas en retard !

Sak : esquissant un grand sourir : mais j'arrive toujours à l'heure ! »

Sakura sedépêcha d'aller à se chambre pour se changer. Comme elle n'avait pas le temps de se sécher les cheveux, elle les attacha et se regarda furtivement dans la glace, puis sorti de sa chambre.

Elle était encore toute chamboulée par sa rencontre. Elle l'avait vu de près, dicuté avec lui sans s'y être préparée. Agréable surprise. Elle se posa mille et une questions. Elle avait du lui paraître bien bête à parler da sa montre ainsi. En plus avec les cheveux mouillés, emmêlés, son pull dans le bras !

Ses gestes étaient automatiques, elle était transportée dans ses pensées. Pensées qu'elle ne controlait pas. Shaolan. Toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers lui. Sa voix, son allure, son visage. Sa voix, ses yeux, ses cheveux. Sa voix. Elle à changé. Plus grave, plus profonde, sensuelle. Sakura avait son cœur qui battait à 200 à l'heure. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde était déjà là et discutait. Certains lui souriaient en la voyant entrer (Kéro surtout il était contant de savoir qu'il mangerait à l'heure prévue !). Elle leur rendit leurs sourirs en s'installant sur sa chaise, en face de Futeie

Yelan la salua et donna l'ordre de commencer. Mais Sakura était ailleurs. Tomoyo lui murmara un « encore à l'heure pile, c'est impressionnant » qu'elle n'entendit même pas. Bien sûr Tomoyo qui avait l'œil à tout le remarqua. Sakura, toujours emprisonnée plus ou moins volontairement dans son monde, faisait le tourde la table avec les yeux. Elle souriait, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas arrêté !

Il était là, pres du bout.son cœur battait si fort. Il battait d'abord de plaisir, puis de confusion, enfin de tristesse.

Yel : sakura, tu aurais dû te sècher les cheveux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrappes froid !

Tomoyo donna un coup de coude à sakura qui réagit quasi-instentanément :

Sak : oui ? (puis reprenant ses esprits) non non j'ai pas soif dit elle à yukito qui montrait une bouteille.

Kéro : je crois que c'est trop tard Yélan. Elle à déjà le cerveau gelé !

Elle ne compris pas tout à fait mais répondit :

Sak : kéro ça me ferais de la peine de voir ta deuxième bosse devenir plus grosse que la première( celle de l'avion).

Kéro : c'est ce que je disais. Elle a la cervelle gelée. Je n'ai qu'une seule bosse Sakura !

Sak : si j'étais toi je ne serais pas si sûr Kéro.

Son ton menaçant était explicite quant à ses intentions. Kero, qui avait enfin compris les mots de Sakura, dégluti de travers et alla se cacher dans les bras de Lika. Cette dernière se trouvant assise assez loin de Sakura. Tout le monde fut amusé par la réaction de ces deux grands « ennemis »

A la fin du repas ils se rendirent tous dans leurs chambres respectives pour déballer leurs valises et y prendre leurs marques. Il était également question de se reposer du voyage qu'ils avaient fait. Sakura elle, elle était dans ses rêves. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était en chine. C'était finalement plus facile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Bon d'accord il n'avait presque rien dit au dîner. Il l'avait à peine regardé mais il avait fait pareil avec les autres. Et puis elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle avançait car elle était dans les vapes les trois quarts du temps, vu la douleur qu'elle éprouvait au flanc droit. Tomoyo à dû lui donner au moins trois millions de coups de coudes pour la maintenir dans le monde réel !

Tom : ben alors, à quoi tu pensais ?

Sak : je ne sais pas trop, mais si t'avait pas été là…

Tom : ils auraient tous vu que tu étais ailleurs !Moi je suis crevée

Sak : t'es si fatiguée que ça ?

Tom ; tu sais c'est pas facile de surveiller tout le monde, à deviner de qui va te parler en premier pour te réveiller avant !

Sak : que ferais-je sans toi, je serais forcer de penser par moi-même !

Tom : y serait temps que tu t'y mettes !oui , j'en ai assez d'être exploitée par toi ! je fais grève. Bonne nuit !

Sak : à demain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 17 : la piscine**

16 mai

Le réveil de Sakura fu des plus terribles le landemain matin! En effet, son sommeil fu troublé pendant la nuit. Tout d'abordce furent les ronflement de Kéro qui la maintenaient dans un demi-sommeil. C'est ce qui lui permis d'entendre des pas dans le couloir et des personnes dicuter, le plus értange c'est qu'il y avait un « présence » magique inconnue. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour y pretter une attention quelconque. Si bien que le landemain matin, elle n'était pas très sûre. D'autant plus qu'elle avait refait son cauchemard. Heureusement pour elle, rappelon qu'elle était dans un demi-sommeil. Si bien qu'après le petit déjeuner elle décida de se recoucher.

Le hic c'est qu'elle pensait à Itakasi. Elle se demandait comment il allait et avait du mal trouver le sommeil tant recherché. Et puis quand on est réveillé, et bien on est réveillé. Elle ira dormir plu tôt ce soir, c'est tout. Elle décida donc d'aller profiter du soleil autour de la piscine, où se trouvait une bonne partie de la bande.

D'abord ils discutèrent comme des adultes profitant calmement du soleil, pour faire bonne image. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop! Les filles furent ecléboussées par les garçons(yamazaki en tête de liste suivi de près par Kéro et enfin yukito) . Ils n'avaient pas fait exprès évidemment! C'est ainsi que commança une petite guerre. Les filles en plus grand nombre (Naoko, Lika, Meiling et Sakura) n'allaient pas se laisser faire. Et elles étaient en tête! Mais Shaolan est arrivé.

Au début il n'avait pas l'intention de se joindre au groupe. Trop sérieux et solitaire, il n'avait pas l'intention de participer. Seuelment une certaine Chipie ne l'entendait pas de la même manière

Mei : ben Shaolan tu viens ?

Shao : je n'ai pas le temps meiling

K : dis plutôt que tu as peur de faire trempette morveux !

Shao :tu as un esprit très gamin Kéro : normal pour une petite peluche !

k : quoi ! non mais tu vas voir morvgloups !

il fu attrapé par la queue et entrainé sous l'eau

yuki : allez viens !

naoko : même avec lui vous n'aurez aucune chance

sak ; TAYOOOOOOOOO

Evidemment les filles n'avaient pas fait trêve pendant la discussion. But : ne laisser aucune chance aux garçons de reprendre leur souffle.

Shaolan n'eu pas le temps de se retourner que meiling telle une furie l'attrappa lui enleva sa chemise et le poussa dans l'eau !

shao : ahhh oui tu le prends comme ça ?

et la bataille redoubla de force, surtout dans les fous rires.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, sakura annonça qu'elle devait fignoler son œuvre (son rapport). Elle ne disait la vérité qu'en partie. Elle avait adorré ce moment près de Shaolan, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était un peu distant et froid. Ce qui lui rappela que c'était lui qui était partit quelques années auparavant et qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas la voir. Çà y était son moral était plombé pour le reste de la journée. Et cette fichue soutenence dans 4 jours. Arrivée dans sa chambre elle sortit son ordinateur portable et quelques notes. Bien sûr tout était prêt en avance pour une fois. Il fallait profiter de ce séjour pendant que tout le monde était encore là. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et répèta. Bien vite elle fut accueillie dans les bras de Morphée. Les bras de ce dernier ne furent pas des plus confortables. Ils guidèrent notre chère amie à son cauchemard du moment.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi rêve-t-elle toujours de l'endroit où elle se trouve mais avec une étrange sensation de vide? Vide n'est plus le mot exacte, cette fois-ci elle sent une présence. Sakura commence à avoir peur. Plus de doutes. Certes Sakura est naive, mais pas complètement déphasée pour ne pas comprendre que ça à quelque chose avoir avec la magie. La chose attrappe Sakura par derrière et tente encore une fois de l'étouffer. Sakura se débat et essaye tant bien que mal à faire appel à ses pouvoirs, mais rien n'y fait. Et ces mains sur son cou qui la brûlent. Elle essaye d'hurler. Elle parvient à saisir les mains qui l'étranglent et les déssérer de son cou pour crier. Mais les mains sont très fortes et ne lâchent pas prise. Sakura sent ses poumons se vider et pas se remplir. Ses yeux sont de plus en plus lourds et se ferment tous seuls. Elle se sent succomber. Soudainement deux autres mains lui saisissent les épaules et le secouent. Au même moment les autres lui lâchent le cou lui permettant ainsi de reprendre son souffle.

Elle ouvre les yeux et c'est Tomoyo qui se trouve devant elle.

Tom : Sakura réveille-toi ! Ça va ?

Sak : j'ai j'ai cru…… j'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve.

Tom : Sakura, c'est quoi ces marques ?

Le col balerine du T-shirt de Sakura laissait apparaître des marques de strangulation.

Tom : ton rêve n'est pas ordinaire Sakura. Tu dois en parler à Kéro et Yué !


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 18 : rêves**

Pendant que Sakura se remettait, Tomoyo est allée chercher Kéro et Yukito qui s'était transformé en Yué. Sakura dû alors raconter son rêve. Bien sûr ces derniers furent très surpris que Sakura veuille leur parler. Ils eurent des réponses à leurs questions en voyant Sakura, visiblement encore affollée, avec des bleus autour du cou. Elle leur raconta alors son rêve.

K : tu fais des rêves étranges ces derniers temps. Et à chaque fois ta santé en prend un coup ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont liés.

Yué : comment se fait il qu'on ne m'ai pas mis au courrant.

K : La première fois avant ton anniversaire, tu a été à l'hôpital et maintenant tu manque de te faire étrangler, ça devient de plus en plus dangereux.

Yué : la première fois tu es allé à l'hôpital, mais qu'avais-tu.

Sak : rien de bien grave, juste une crise d'angoisse.

Yué : mais tu en a fais combiens des rêves du même genre ?

Sak : et bien en fait plusieurs, environ 4 ou 5.

K : quoi ! tu n'en a jamais rien dis !

Sak : c'est que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

Yué : tu te fais étrangler dans tes rêves et tu trouves pas l'occasion d'an parler ?

Sak : non, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Cependant, c'est de pire en pireà chaque fois.

Kéro : expliques-toi.

Sak : ét bien au début, je n'avait qu'une sensation de vide. Je suis toujours à l'endroit où je me suis endormie. Mais c'est différent. Enfin je veux dire que je suis différente. Et surtout j'ai peur de mon reflet dans le mirroir quand il y en a un.

Yué : tu dis que tes rêves sont toujours à l'endroit où tu t'endors ?

Sak : ……maintenant que j'y réfléchit, non. La première fois, la scène était dans ma chambre et j'étais seule. Mais je m'étais endormie dans ma chambre. La deuxième fois, ce n'était que le début du rêve, toujours dans ma chambre, mais cette nuit là je dormais chez Tomoyo. Heureusement que son réveil était en marche. La fois d'après c'est quand je dormais dans l'avion. J'étais encore dans ma chambre. En fait, c'est depuis qu'on est en Chine que je ne me « déplace pas » si je peux dire et que je ne suis plus seule dans mes rêves.

K : oui mainteant y'a quelqu'un qui essaye de te tuer, rien que ça.

Yué : en chine, la magie est très puissante, c'est un bourbier de pouvoirs et d'auras très fortes. C'est peut-être pour ça que le phénomène s'accentue. Heureusement Eriol arrive cet après-midi, nous lui en parelerons dès son arrivée. Sakura tu es en danger.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?  
J'éspère que les touches de votre clavier ne sont pas impromées sur votre front!  
A+ alors...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sarifa,** merci pour ta review, je vais essayer de faire des chap plus longs, c'est promis, mais ceux d'aujourd'hui seront assez courts.

**

* * *

**

**Ch 19 : pourquoi est-il si en colère ?**

Comme prévu, Eriol, qui lui aussi était invité au mariage, fit son apparition. Pas même eu le temps de se reposer que Kéro l'avait attrappé. Kéro éclata de rire en l'appercevant puis lui raconta les malheurs de Sakura. Cette dernière fit remarquer à son gardien qu'Eriol venait tout juste d'arriver d'un voyage de plusieurs heures et qu'il devait être très fatigué, et elle eu du mal à retenir son rire. Au grand étonnement de Sakura, Eriol annonça qu'il était dans une forme olympique, il avait dormi tout le long due vol.

Ahhhhhh c'est pour ça ! eu le temps de dire Sakura en rigolant à n'en plus s'arrêter.

Que veux tu quand il dort il dort, ajouta Nakuru en affichant un large sourir

**Sak **: c'est ton œuvre ?

**Nak :** oui

**Sak **: et Spinnel t'as laissé faire ?

**Eriol** ( en pensée) je ne suis plus la discusion

**Kéro **: il devait être occupé à manger des choses épicées !

**Spinnel** : je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de faire quelque chose pendant le trajet. Elle a profité d'un moment d'innatention de ma part.

**Sak **: Joli coup de crayon en tout cas !

**Nak **: merci

**Eriol ;** vous parlez de quoi ?

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooollllllllllll !

**Eriol :** Meiling, heureux de te revoir . Shaolan.

**Mei** : HHHHhhahahahahah ahhhhhaaaahhaaa

**Spinnel :** traduction : elle est heureuse de te voir Eriol. J'ai bien traduit Li ?

**Shao **: oui . comment tu vas, vieux frère ?

**Er :** Bien et toi ?

**Shao** : tout beigne. Elles sont chouettes tes nouvelles lunettes !

**Er :** merci, mais tu ne les as pas encore v….

**Mei **: (qui comme tout les reste des personnes présente rit encore) tousss ! si tu voulais avoir l'air plus mûr et plus sérieux……t'arrivais pas à attendre que ça repousse ?

Evidemment tout le monde rigola de plus belle. Même shaolan s'en tordait le ventre.

**Er** : pardon ?

**Kéro **: Nakuru planque toi !

**Spi :** ( à part à sakura) : tu as déjà vu Eriol en colère ?

**Sak :** non !

**Mei **: avançons encore un peu, y'a un mirroir au mur au bout du couloir !

**Er **: mirroir ?

**Spi **: (toujours à sakura) et bein ça va pas tarder. Ça vaut le détour !

**Sak **: pourquoi ?

Mei et Eriol avançaient devant, suivis du reste du groupe.

**Shao** : il va falloir courir vite Spinnel ?

Spi : seulement Nakuru. Nous on doit préparer nos abdos pour un seénce de sport intensive.

**Sak:** ?

**Kéro :** si c'est comme Clow, il faudra seulement qu'on se colle au murs

**Spi :** pour pas qu'il nous voit rigoler

**Kéro :** si non on est nous aussi bons pour de la course à pied !

Arrivé au mirroir, Eriol se regarda un instant. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était trop drôle, selon les autres, ridicule selon lui. Il avait, une paire de lunettes, noires. Il avait un moustache, noire également. Le crayon qu'avait utilisé nakuru était un gros marqueur noir.

Eriol se retourna très calmement, regarda les autres, très calmement. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi ils riaent. Très calmement, il pensa aux gens dans l'avion, aux gens de l'aéroport de Honk Kong, aux douaniers, qui avaient manqués de l'arrêter. Très calmement il se rappela les salutaions de bienvenue qu'avait pronocé Yélan quelques minutes plus tôt. Et c'est très calmement qu'il prononça la première syllabe du prénom de Nakuru, qui entre temps s'était enfuie.

Et la chasse au gardien lunaire commança. Il était furieux. Mais il faisait plus rire que peur, sûrement à cause de la moustache !A son grand malheur Kero fu pris en train de rigoler. Alors Eriol coursa Kéro. Décidément Kéro est un vrai aimant à ennuis !


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 20 : essayages !**

Vers 16 heures, Meiling et ses demoiselles d'honneur, Sakura, Tomoyo et Futeie avaient un rendez-vous dans une boutique pour choisir leurs tenues. Bien sûr la robe de Mei était déjà presque prette, et on n'est que3 jours avant le marriage qd même !

Commes elles n'étaient pas sur place, les robes de demoiselles d'h n'étaient ni treminées ni personnalisées.Les couturières avaient faitun modèle de base auquel il fallait ajouter des froufrous et tout ce qui va avec. il fallait ajuster la base, chosequi fut chose faite au bout d'une heure sakuradoit retourner au japon, elle ,e pourra pas être là pourles derniers ajustements des froufrous, donc sa robe fu terminéele jour même.Les seraient prêtes pour le landemain, leur avait confié la couturière en chef.

Les trois demoiselles d'h étaient ravies car elle adorraient toutes trois le modèle.

C'était pareil du côté des garçons. Paradoxalement, ils mirent plus de temps à faire leurs choix. Antek, son frère Ziao, ses meilleurs amis Mikado( je sait c'est pas original et ça donne envie de grignotter) et Shaolan ; n'avaient pas pris d'avence et se mettaient seulement à chercher quels costumes ils porteraient.

* * *

**la veille au soir :**

**Mei** : dit Shaolan, c'est quand vous faîte des retouches à vos tenues avec les garçons ?

**Shao** : pourquoi ?

**Mei** : parce que je veux que tout soit prêt à temps ( une pointe de colère dans la voix) et que tout soit parfait. Nous on a rdv demain à 16 h avec les filles ?

**Shao** : heu heu heu ohhhhh le hasard fait bien les choses, pareil pour nous ! (evidemment il ment)

**Mei **: c'est qui votre couturier ?

**Shao** : secret ! faut pas que vous veniez nous espionner. Bye

**Mei **: mais attends

* * *

**Ant :** shaolan, merci pour ton SMS hier soir ! c'était tout juste pour avoir un RDV.

**Mik**: Meiling nous aurait tué, si seulement elle savait…

**Ziao **: on serait tous morts

S**hao** : surtout toi Antek !

**Ant :** croit pas qu'elle t'aurait épargné !

Du côté des filles

Déjà sorties de chez la couturière.

**Mei **: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaatchoum !

**Sak **: à tes souhaits !

**Futeie **: je suis sûre que ton fiancé parle de toi en ce moment même.

**Tom **: c'est vrai qu'eux aussi sont en séance d'essayage !

**Mei **: tu fais bien d'en parler, vu la réaction de Shaolan hier soir, ils n'y avaient pas pensé avant. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont arriver habillés comme des clowns à la crémonie, à moins de trouver des supers tailleurs qui travaillent vite et qu'ils les payent très cher.

**Sak **: mais je comprends pas, nous aussi on fait nos acahats à la dernière minute pour ainsi dire.

**Futeie **: oui mais nous on a prévenu la boutique qu'on ne pourrait venir qu'à la dernière minute, alors il y avait du tissus en stock. Tu sais je pense que « gestion » des stocks ça doit te dire quelque chose.

**Tom **: en plus on a fait une préselection déjà

**Mei **: tu te souvien sakura, les photos scanée que je t'envoyait par mail ?

**Sak **: moquez vous de moi allez-y !

**Futeie :** bon on fait quoi, il nous reste une heure et demi avant que le reste de la bande arrive

**Tom :** on fait un peu de shopping, Futeie, tu n'as jamais fais de shopping avec Sakura. Tu vas la voir elle est si migonne……

**Mei** : je confirme !

**Sak **: (un peu en arrière, les trois autres se dirigent déjà vers une boutique de vêtements) To…To…Tomoyo…… ça y est c'est reparti ! ( elle tourne la tête sur sa droite) ehhh mais c'est pas les garçons ? je reconnais la tête . Dans la boutique là !

**Mei** : KWA ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 21: le bar.**

Vers 19h là, toute la bande était de sortie en ville. Les fille d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Il fallait préparer l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille / homme, donc par conséquent pas d'équipe mixte ! Chacun des groupes n'avait qu'une heure pour tout acheter et rentrer, car à 20 heures c'était l'heure du dînner quelque peu officiel. Bien sûr nos Japonais et Eriol étaient conviés, mais il y aurait d'autres invités : les parents de Meiling, ceux d'Antek, et les enfants de Yélan qui n'habitaient plus dans la demeure principale.

Au dînner, on parla du mariage, évidemment, et de son déroulement. Une espèce de répétition générale, de magie qu'il faudra contrôler. Et oui, la famille d'Antek est aussi un peu magicienne, mais leurs pouvoirs sont très minimes. Mais comme très peu de gens sont au courant, faudra pas en user. Ces remarques se dirigeaient surtout vers les gardiens, en particulier Kéro et Nakuru, les deux autres sachant garder leur calme… quand les deux précédents sont sages. Enfin, on va dire quand il ne font pas trop les ânes.

Sakura était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas bien dormis la veille et avait été hyperactive toute la journée, d'abord à la piscine, puis en ville. Et cet ennemi qui l'avait encore une fois attaqué pendant qu'elle dormait.

Il n'était que 22 heures et elle était K.O. mais par politesse elle ne pouvait pas se retirer, d'autant plus que c'était bientôt le déssert ( c'est un long dînner) il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller ce glouton de Kéro.

Juste à la fin du dînner, Eriol fut assailli de questions. Vous vous imaginez, la réincarnation du grand Clow Read. Mais étant du genre modeste, il n'oublia pas de préciser que Fujitaka était l'autre moitié de la réincarnation. Pendant ce temps je suis certaine que vous vous dîtes que les non magiciens ( Lika, Térada, Yamasaki, Chiharu, Naoko, et Tomoyo………) devaient s'ennuyer ferme ! Et bien non ! ils posèrent eux aussi des questions, qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais demandées. Sakura sentait ses yeux lourds. On lui demanda plein de choses à elle aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une magicienne des plus puissantes du monde. Parler à son tour la réveilla un peu.

Vers minuit, Shaolan s'exusa et s'en alla quelque part. c'était sans doutes trop de festivités pour lui. Puis peu de temps après les autres invités s'en allèrent. Et au grand désespoir de Sakura, la jeunesse avait trouvé super intéressante l'idée d'aller en boîte ! ben c'est des jeunes pleins de vie, que voulez-vous. Eriol ne voulait pas trop y aller. Il ne l'a dit à personne mais Sakura devina qu'il voulait téléphoner à Kaho, sa femme depuis peu. On alla chercher Shaolan, mais il était introuvable. Encore une escapade nocture, dont il est le seul à connaître la destination. Ainsi, ils partirent, direction le centre de Hong Kong.

Sakura était triste que Shaolan ne les accompagne pas et surtout qu'il ne soit pas chez lui. Elle pensait. A 20 ansc c'est normal de sortir la nuit. Quoi de plus normal. Il avait peut-être quelqu'un à voir, d'autres amis. C'est la seule explication que trouvait Sakura. Ou bien alors, il ne voulait pas la voir elle, et n'osant pas lui demander de partir, il s'est sacrifié. Il a peut-être quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Un très beau jeune Homme de 20 ans. C'est sûr, toutes les filles craquent. Une l'avait peut-être fait craquer lui. Et si c'était à cause de ça qu'à son retour il avait arrêté de lui écrire. ( c'est comme ça une fille, toujours en train de se triturer l'esprit !) Arrête de t'inventer des choses Sakura, se dit elle à elle même, tu n'a aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé ces dernières années ! Profites de tes amis !

De son côté Shaolan était lui aussi sorti. Il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir. Allez savoir à quoi, il est si mistérieux et secret. Il était en ville dans un bar. Il sirotait une bonne bièrre et regardait son paquet de cigarettes. A l'instant présent il se demandait s'il allait en griller une ou pas. Fumeur occasionnel ( en gros quand il sort : cherchez pas à comprendre c'est un des vestiges du lycée !) il n'en sentait pas vraiment le besoin. Il savait juste que s'il le voulait, il n'aurait qu'a prendre son briquet et en allumer une. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir le paquet fraîchement acheté. Il pris une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche du briquet. Du briquet ? Quel idiot, il avait oublié de l'acheter. Et comme un enfant, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de fumer, il aurait tout donné pour du feu. Il s'impatientait, de mauvaise humeur.

Du feu ?

Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Une sublime jeune femme le regardait et lui tendait son briquet. Elle était tres jolie. Ses cheveux, bruns très foncés etaient soigneusement bouclés. Un trait au crayon noir faisait ressortir la beauté de ses yeux d'une couleur particulière, noisette au centre et verts sur l'extérieur. Il fut surpris l'espace d'une seconde de la voir, puis il saisit l'objet qui l'aiderait à enfin allumer se cigarette. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il lui rende son objet.

**Shao** : merci, tu me sauve la vie !

**JF** : en es-tu sûr. T'es en train d'inhaler des produits toxiques je te signale !

**Shao** : sois pas ironque

**JF **: toujours aussi chaleureux

**Shao **: qu'es-ce que tu fais ici?

**JF :** chuis de sortie.

**Shao **: et tu vas me faire croire que tu sors seule ?

**Jf** : je te retoune la question à moins que ton ami soit invisible man, tu m'le présente ?

**Shao **: je vois que tu es d'humeur bavarde ce soir Yukisha !

**Yukisha **: tiens ? tu m'apelles par mon prénom en entier. Qu'a-t-il donc notre petit Shaolan, il a des soucis, il s'ennuie ?

**Shao** : cesse de faire l'idiote c'est agaçant !

**Yukisha **: je te prierais d'être poli 'Lan. Ne soit pas si froid, pas avec moi voyons. Je saurai te le faire payer.( Elle lui vola une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma) N'oublies pas que c'est moi qui ai le briquet !

**Shao** : ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre toi quand t'es dans cet état là !

**Yukisha **: tiens, y'a une petite table qui vient de se libérer. On y va et tu m'offres un verre.

Le reste de la bande avait enfin trouvé un endroit branché qui avait encore de la place. L'ambience est extra. En fait c'était plus un bar qu'une boîte, mais c'était ouvert toutes les nuits jusqu'à 7 heures du matin. Ils entrèrent, cherchant un endroit où ils pouvaient tous s'installer.

**Nakuru **: Regerdez là-bas !

Machinalement Sakura tourna la tête. Ses pensées se figèrent net.

**Futeie :** mais c'est mon p'tit frère !

**Mei** : et il est encore avec Yukisha

**Ziao** : on va les rejoindre

**Sak **: NON !

Tout le monde la dévisagea pour comprendre ce non sorti si spntanémént. Elle se senti tout à coup très gênée.

**Sak **: on ne va pas les déranger.

Heureusement pour elle Tomoyo était là.

**Tom **:je crois qu'elle à raison, regardez bien il sont que tous les deux

**Futeie :** Les déranger ? Tu parles ! n'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi ils parlent

**Mei :** moi aussi

**Ant **: moi je ne me pose pas trop de questions, faut dire qu'elle est canon quand-même.

**Mei **: éééééé ! je te signale que t'es MON futur mari, alors apprends vite à ne pas regarder là où il ne faut pas !

**Ant **: mais j'ai rien fait

**Mei **: j'anticipe, même si ce n'est que Yukisha.

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur à cette remarque. Elle avait raison d'anticiper. En effet, Yukisha avait un super petit bustier à fines brotelle, bien décoleté. Sakura elle faisait semblant de rigoler. Elle bailla soudainement

Chi: hey, Saki c'est pas l'heure de faire dodo

**Futeie **: c'est qui qui conduit au retour ?Ziao ?

**Ziao** : compris le message je boirai pas. Et toi tu conduira l'autre voiture ?

**Futeie :** ça tombe bien j'avaids envie d'un diabolo menthe !

**Feimei** : Futeie !

**Mei :** vous buvez quoi ?

**Sak :** Vodka !

Ziao :Tu veux pas un cockteil plus sympa avant ?

Sak : non non !

**Mei** : t'es sûre ?

**Sak **: ne me regardez pas comme ça, il m'arrive de boire autre chose que du jus d'orange ! Vous inquiétez pas je sais boire !

**Naoko** : t'attaques fort !

**Yam :** t'es sûre que tu finiras ton verre ?

**Sak** : je pense pas non, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien bu de fort !

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusu'à 3 heures du matin, moment où les quittèrent Futeie et Mikado. Ces deux derniers, mariés depuis moins d'un an, racontèrent comment ils s'étaient connu. Ce qui fit rire la galerie, en effet leur histoire était très étonnante et amusante.

Ils avaient dansé, rit, parlé, bu. Sakura avait à peine touché à son verre. Shaolan, qui les avait remarqué était pas très loin d'eux avec cette fille. Elle était trop concentrée à faire semblant de s'amuser et à ne pas regarder du côté de shaolan, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de boire. Il s'en allèrent finalment, avant Shaolan et Yukisha.

En rentrant, Sakura n'arrivait pas à dormir. On se demande pourquoi !c'était encore une nuit blanche. Assez de rester allonger dans son lit pour rien, elle se leva, pris un gilet eu alla au salon. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et il y avait plein d'étoiles et pas un nuage pour les cacher. Elle decida donc d'aller sur le balcon pour mieu les voir. De plus le balcon offrait une superbe vue sur l'entrée du domaine des Li. Au petit matin, quand le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel, elle se leva tranquilement, se doucha à l'eau froide et alla à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. C'était la première de ceux qui étaient sortis à se lever. Elle déjeuna donc avec Yélan, son père, son frère et Yukito, Eriol et Nakuru, sans oublier Suppy et Kéro qui se réveillent rien qu'en entendant se remuer des mâchoires.

**Toya **: tu es bien matinale godzilla ce matin ce n'est pas ton habitude.

**Sak** : mais euh chuis pas un GADZILLAAAAA

**Toya **: et ça a 20 ans.

**Yelan** : c'est vrai qu'il n'est que 9 h du matin, à quelle heure êtes vous rentrés

**Sak **: 4h30, par là.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 22 : danger? **

17 mai

Il devait être une heure de l'après-midi et enfin tout le monde était debout. Ils étaient au salon et discutaient ou lisaient. Les deux en même temps en fait. Sakura était assise sur un fauteuil près du balcon et était penchée sur la copie d'un de ses rapports. Après demain, elle doit retourner au Japon pour sa soutenance. Mais elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer. D'autant plus qu'un moteur de voiture se fait entendre. C'est Shaolan qui rentre à peine. Il arrive pile au bon moment on mange dans dix minutes, annonça Futeie. Lors du repas, tout aurait pu être tranquille. Il y aurait pu. Il y avait de la tension entre Futeie et son frère.

**Yélan :** il était temps que les marmottes se réveillent !

**Er ;** je suis d'accord, dormir trop longtemps n'est pas bon !

**Fuj :** surtout que c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui

**Sak** : ha ha vous n'avez jamais été jeunes ou quoi ?

**Futeie **: c'est bien sakura, rebelles-toi et prend notre défense !

**Toya :** (s'adressant à sa sœur) tu peux parler toi, tu t'es levée en même temps que nous, les « vieux ». Mais alors, nous aurait-on menti sur ton âge véritable ?

**Sak **: ( se retenant de lui lancer sa fourchette au visage) chais pas ce qui me retiens …

**Fuj **: eh bé y'a de l'ambience quand ces deux là sont réunis.

**Tom **: pourquoi, tu t'es levée si tôt ?

**Sak **: pas sommeil, mais c'est normal, c'est l'effet secondaire qu'à sur moi la vo…grenadine !

**Shao **: géréralement ça a les effets inverses la…… « v.o…grenadine ». ça endort, et au réveil sérieux mal de crâne.

**Mei **: un zéro pour shaolan

**Sak :** c'est qu'on doit pas boire la même « vo…grenadine ».

Un peu plus tard au cours du repas, yélan s'étonna du fait que son fils arrête de manger

**Yel** : tu n'as plus faim ?

**Shao **: je laisse de la place pour la banane flambée, j'aime ça

**Sak **: d'après ce que j'ai vu y'a pas que les bananes que tu aimes flamber, dit-elle en mettant deux doigts devant sa bouche, bien sûr seuls les jeunes comprennent que flamber est à l'infinitif !

**Mei **: égalité ?

**Yam** : pas enore.

**Shao **: la banane flambée est mon dessert préfére depuis la seconde je crois, vous vous souvenez derrière le gymnase!

**Yel **: que c'est-il passé derrière ce gymnase?

**Mei **: Casséééééé, oh oohhhhh, cassssssééééééééééééééé !

**Shao **: MEILING !

**Mei ;** ben quoi je chante ! Tu connais pas Nolwenn ?

Feimei riait intérieurement et regardait son frère devenir rouge. En effet, yélan n'aimait pas trop tout ce qui est tabac, et bien que majeur, Shaolaln ne lui avait jamais dis qu'il lui arrivait de fumer.

Après le repas ils retournèrent tous au salon sauf les plus âgés ainsi que Lika et son mari qui recherchaient un peu d'isolement(……). Sakura était assise sur le divan entre Chiharu et Tomoyo. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les Li, elle adorrait le fauteuil près du balcon, legèrement retourné vers l'extérieur. Il était sûrement placé comme ça pour profiter de la vue qu'offrait le balcon sur le domaine. Mais il est un peu à l'écart des autres divan. Il doit pas être pratique pour parler à quelqu'un. C'est justement ce à quoi elle pensait quand Yamasaki pris la parole

**Yam **: alors vous deux, c'est quand la prochaine joute oratoire

**Shao **: quoi ? (il comprend pas)

**Sak **: fallait que je me défende, c'est lui qu'a commencé ( parle comme une petite fille), et j'ai gagné !

**Shao** : hein ? ( comprend encore moins)

**Mei** : fais pas l'innocent on a tous vu que tu cherchais à la mettre mal à l'aise. Le coup de la vo…grenadine

**Shao **: ahhh ça. Fallait le trouver le vo…grenadine quand même !( ton moqueur)

**Sak :** j'allait quand même pas dire à mon père que je me saoule à la vodka.

**Tom :** ouais mais depuis le temps je pense que ton père doit savoir que tu bois quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que de la grenadine quand tu sort le soir !

**Sak **: c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé sur le coup !

**Chiharu** : n'empèche qu'elle cache bien son jeu notre Sakura. On dirait pas comme ça mais c'est une alcholo

**Sak **: bon d'accord, je me replonge dans mon rapport, vous verrez, sans moi après demain vous vous ennuirez tous !

**Naoko** : soit pas si sûre

Sak : pourquoi c'est toujours moi la victime ?

**Shao :** je sais pas mais c'est comme ça !

**Sak :** t'as de la fumée qui sort par les oreilles !

**Tomoyo **: hey, Mei, après après demain !

**Mei **:)

Sakura était fatiguée. Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre la conversation elle se leva et alla au fauteuil. Avant de s'installer, elle le tourna un peu vers l'assemblée pour ne pas être totalement à l'écart. Elle était si fatiguée, qu'à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son rêve. Elle était sur ses gardes, quand un détail la sorti de sa méfiance. Elle entendait assez faiblement la conversation de ses amis. Quand soudain, encore une fois on voulu l'étrangler. Elle attrappa les mains autour de son cou et réussi à les écarter de son cou.

Je ne me laisserai pas faire, dit sakura.

Comme tous ceux présents, Tomoyo entendit les paroles de son amie. Ils croyaient qu'elle remettait l'histoire de la victime éternelle des moqueries sur le tapis. Mais Tomoyo savait le danger que courrait sakura quand elle dormait. Elle se précipita vers Sakura et la réveilla juste avant que les forces lui manquent pour retenir les mains de l'ennemi loin de son cou.

**Tom :** Sakura ! réveille-toi !

**Sak** :…………merci Tom'yo, tu me sauves la vie.

Futeie : tu faisais un cauchemard où on se moquait de toi ?

**Sak** : ……si on veux. Sauf que c'était pire.

Shaolan avait remarqué l'inquétude sur le visage de Tomoyo. Il y avait forcément un problème. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tomoyo insistait étrangement sur le fait que Sakura devait demander des conseils en Anglais à Eriol. Tomoyo se leva et tira Sakura hors du salon pour chercher Eriol. Shaolan attendit une minute après leur départ et s'en alla à son tour, prétextant un « appel de la nature » ce sont ses propres mots, il n'avait pas pu trouver mieux comme excuse. Il partit à son tour à la recherche d'Eriol.

Sakura et Tomoyo le trouvèrent.

**Tom :** Eriol, sakura a encore été attaquée dans son rêve.

Mais il n'était pas seul, il discutait magie avec Yélan. Top tard, elle avait entendu.

**Yel :** comment ça, sakura à été attaquée, mais elle est donc en danger !

Shaolan était arrivé pile au moment où sa mère avait peononcé ces paroles.

Suivant la volonté de la maîtresse de maison, toutes les personnes pourvue de pouvoirs magiques présentes dans la demeure des Li furent expressément conviés à la bibliothèque.. Pour éclairer la situation, un petit conseil était une étape obligée.

Sakura dû alors à nouveau raconter ses rêves. C'était la troisième fois en deux jours. Son père était inquiet. Etant la deuxième partie de la réincarnation de Clow, il arrivait des fois à lire en Eriol. Il comprenait que c'était très grave.

**Er :** Sakura court bel et bien un grave danger.

C'était la deuxième fois que shaolan entendait ces mots, mais ils eurent encore l'effet d'un éléctrochoc.

Cela étant dit, Sakura devait quand même dormir, la pauvre. Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit. Cette fois-ci son sommeil ne fut pas perturbé. Faut dire qu'il y avait tout le temps quelqu'un avec elle maintenant. Les seules fois où elle était seule, c'est quand elle faisait pipi. Il fallait aussi préparer son excurtion d'un jour au Japon. Il fallait que quelqu'un qui ait suffisement de pouvoirs magiques l'accompagner. Eriol ne pouvait pas, il resterait en chine pour chercher la source du danger avec Yélan. Son pere et son frère, eux peuvent sentir les choses, mais ne savent pas jeter de sorts. Donc pas très utiles en cas de réel danger. En ce qui concerne les gardiens, il ne peuvent utiliser la magie que sous leurs formes originelle , donc ils n'étaient pas très discrets. Futeie, l'aurait bien accompagné, mais ses pouvoirs ne sont pas suffisement développés. Résultat, c'est Shaolan qui est de corvée. Mais est-ce réellement une corvée.

_**L'ennemi se fatiguait-il pour ne plus attaquer sakura ? C'est possible. Car les deux nuits qui suivirent, elle dormit comme un ange. Après tout il faut être très bon pour pouvoir l'atteindre.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 23 : le Japon 1/2**

**18 mai**

Le vol en partance de Hong Kong était à 5 heures du matin. Sakura et Shaolan furent les seuls à se réveiller si tôt, et c'était Wei qui devait les accompagner à l'aéroport. Rester une journée, même pas, une douzaine d'heures seule, c'est pas si dangereux, en plus elle sera trop occupée pour dormir. Sakura ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se faire accompagner. En plus elle pensait que ça dérangerait Shaolan. Heureusement que Kéro était avec eux. Le pauvre ne savait même pas qu'il était en route pour le Japon. Sakura l'a pris à la dernière minute, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Elle avait laissé un mot, pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas de l'absence du gardien. Et puis, il occuperait Shaolan.

Dans l'avion elle sortit son ordinateur portable pour travailler. Shaolan était assis à côté d'elle, il n'avait presque rien dit.

**Sak** : ecoute Shaolan, il est très tôt, tu peux dormir, je te réveille quand on arrive.

**Shao** : je pourrais te dire la même chose.

**Sak** : j'ai l'intension de réviser un peu, donc je ne vais pas dormir, donc pas besoin de me surveiller. On s'est levé super tôt ce matin ! alors dort

**Shao** : c'est pas un problème pour moi de me lever tôt !

**Sak** : Fais comme tu veux !

Elle reporta son attention sur son ordi, mais n'arriva pas à se concentrer.

**Sak** : tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

**Sha** ? ( tu te moques de moi ou quoi)

**Sak** : ben oui, t'avais pas prévu de venir au Japon, tu vas t'ennuyer si tu fais rien !

**Shao** : j'ai pour mission de te surveiller ( je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle, mais y faut que tu comprenne que ça me fait pas plaisir).

**Sak** : je ne suis pas en danger enfin !

**Shao** : y'avait quoi dans la boisson que t'a filé l'hôtesse ?

**Sak** : ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il peut m'arriver quelque chose que dans mon sommeil, or je suiséveillée.

**Shao** :…………

**Sak** : donc, tout est OK

**Shao** : ……………( pense : elle veut m'éviter)

**Sak** : tu dis plus rien ?

**Shao** :……….

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient à Tomoéda. Sakura avait encore une heure à patienter avant d'aller à l'université. Elle proposa donc à shaolan d'aller chez elle. Là-bas, elle jeta son ordi sur le divan et fonça illico dans la cuisine demandant à Shaolan de la suivre elle sorti le lait du frigo et les céréales du placard et mit de l'eau à bouillir pour le café.

**Sak** : je suis désolée, le petit déj est bien sommaire.

**Kéro** : mmmmmmm ça sent le café

**Shao** : tient la peluche s'est réveillée !

**Sak** : je vous laisse déjeuner, je monte dans ma chambre me changer, et finnissez la bouteille de lait, parce que si elle reste ouverte, ça va pourrir et quand papa va rentrer ça va puer

**Shao** : et tu manges pas ?

**Sak** : pas l'temps, il faut que je…..

**Shao** : qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

**Kéro** : krché pachkrr

**Shao** : on t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?

20 minutes plus tard elle redescendit.

**Sak** : tu as fini ? on peut y aller ? Je suppose que tu viens avec moi ?

**Shao** : en plein dans le mille.

**Sak** : Kéro, je trouve pas les clés de papa, d'ya know where they are ( sais tu où elles sont)?

**Kéro** : attends je vais les trouver.

**Sak** : t'es un ange !

**Shao** : tu sais où à lieu ta soutenance ?

**Sak** ? (elle le dévisage tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi?)

**Shao** : je reconnais que ce n'était pas une question à poser

**Kéro** : les voilà

**Sak** : let's go !Kéro tu fermes la portes derrière nous s'il te plait and please, ne fout pas le souk

Ils se dirigent vers la voiture

**Shao** : je sais pas si c'est le stress mais te rends-tu compte que tu parles en anglais.

**Sak** : Non, oui !…….

**Shao** :……

**Sak** : ben alors, tu t'assieds ou tu me suis en courant ?

Il s'assoit et elle démarre.

**Sak** : non je ne suis pas stressée, et oui je me rends compte que j'ai parlé en anglais. Faut que je me remette dans le bain.

**Shao** : tu veux dire que ta soutenance sera en anglais ?

**Sak** : exact. Ça me dérange pas de la faire en langue anglaise, j'ai fini par être à l'aise à force de la parler

**Shao** : et tu stresses pas ? si je me souviens bien t'es du genre à paniquer.

**Sak** : ouais mais là, je maîtrise. J'le sens bien. C'est dommage, tu verras pas des gens de ma promo ! ahh si j'ai oublié y'en a aussi 4 autres qui passent en avance !Mais faudra que tu m'attendes à l'extérieur,

**Shao** : pourquoi ?

**Sak** : la soutenance ce fait sous huis clos. Les seuls autorisée à être présent sont, le doyen, le prof tuteur, et une délégation de l'entreprise où le stage a eu lieu.

Il arrivèrent devant l'université et elle se gara.

**Sak** : Ben tiens regardes y sont là-bas les 4 autres.

**Shao** : ils ont l'air plus vieux !

**Sak** : c'est normal, ils ont tous fait la prépa avant, et pour certains un ou deux ans de fac avant de découvrir qu'ils s'étaient trompés d'orientation. !

**Shao** : prépa ?

**Sak** : ouias, il faut deux ans de prépa avant d'entrer ici !

**Shao** : tu l'as faite toi ?

**Sak** : non !

**Shao** : ils t'ont quand même pris ?

**Sak** : ça va t'étonner, mais j'avais un bon niveau en maths. Ici c'est nécéssaire parcequ'on fait beaucoup de proba, de stat. Et puis c'est utile de savoir utiliser les chiffres en gestion, finacière … faut que je m'arrête d'en parler, parce que quand je suis lancée, je ne parle que de ce que j'étudie ? j'adorre ça ! et puis si je commance à t'expliquer, je n'arrêterai pas avant que tu en saches autant que moi !

**Shao** : ……( il n'en revient toujours pas qu'elle soit douée en maths)

**Sak** : bon, j'y go. Tu restes ici ou tu m'accompagne jusqu'à ma salle ?

Il l'accompagna, et elle lui donna les clés, si jamais il avait envie de retourner à la voiture.

Ça dura deux longues heures. Sakura sorti de la salle à midi le sourir aux lèvres. C'était dans la poche. Enfin les vacances jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. Enfin presque vacances, car dans 3 semaines, elle commançait sa mission dans la succursale cantonnaise. Elle rejoint shaolan et ils retournent chez Sakura.

Dans la voiture c'était le calme. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. C'était pareil dans la maison de Sakura. Les seuls echanges furent :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Sak** : je commande une pizza

**Kéro** : oh non, à la « rose des sables » c'était si bon

**Sak** : ok. Un plat oriental ça te va shaolan ?

**Shao** : oui !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Sak** : à quelle heure est l'avion

**Shao** : 16h45

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shaolan n'aurait pas du être là aujourd'hui. Ça va s'annoncer difficile……

* * *

hello tout le monde. Alors ce chap, vous l'avez trouvé comment?  
D'ici une semaine je vous envoie le chap suivant, et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura deux rencontres...mais je vous dis pas encore de quel genre. hé hé. en tout cas j'éspère que ça va vous plaire. 

pour ce qui est de non innocent fools (nif) j'ai les idées mais mes doigts ne veulent pas taper les mots justes sur le clavier, donc il faudra attendre encore un peu. dsl!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 24 : alors ça !**

Depuis deux jours elle pensait à la manière dont se déroulerait toute cette journée, mais avec Shaolan dans les parages ça allait être mission impossible. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait songé à emmener Kéro, pour faire diversion. Mais même avec Kéro, ça allait être dur. Sakura devait aller voir Itakasi. Elle se senatit coupable de lui avoir fait croire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'était attaché à lui et voulait savoir comment il allait. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle ne voulait pas que Shaolan sache qu'un Itakasi a jamais existé. Elle y réffléchissait. Après tout elle avait vu Shaolan avec une fille assez jolie avec qui il a passé toute la soirée, et ils étaient encore ensembles quand le groupe a quitté le bar. Mais non, il ne doit pas savoir pour Itakasi. Il ne lui resatait qu'à peine plus de 3 heures avant le départ. Elle pris une grande ispiration en posant les assiettes dans l'évier, elle se retourna et dit à toute vitesse :

**Sak** : j'ai un truc urgent à faire. Kéro, tu peux laver la vaisselle stp ?

Shaolan en la regardant prendre les clés de la voiture finit par comprendre qu'elle sortait.

**Shao** : attends !

**Sak** : non, j'y vais seule !

**Shao** : mais l'avion

**Sak** : je serai là !

**Elle** était déjà dans la voiture quand il sortait de la maison. Il était tout près de la voiture quand elle démarra et s'en alla, ne faisant pas attention aux paroles de Shaolan. Quand il retourna dans la maison, il était assez en colère et il demanda à Kéro s'il savait ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Bien sûr, le gardien ne savait rien.

* * *

Elle était devant la porte d'Itakasi. Allez Sakura, t'as pas fait tout ce chemin pou rien!

TOC TOC TOC

Sakura attendit quelques seconde et la porte s'ouvrit. A son grand étonnement ce fut une jeune femme. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle est pourtant bien devant chez Itakasi.

**JF** : bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

**Sak** : euhhh oui, oui, bonjour. Euhm, est-ce que Itakasi est là, s'il vous plaît ?

**JF** : non, je peux lui laisser un message. Qui êtes vous ?

**Sak** : je peux vous retourner la question !

**JF** : excusez moi, mais c'est vous qui sonnez à ma porte !

**Sak** : ( **sa** porte ?) je suis Sakura Kinomoto.

Au moment où Sakura a prononcé son nom, une éteincelle brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

**JF** : ooohhhhhhh Sakura, mais entrez, entrez donc, ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrez enfin !( elle entraina Sakura dans le salon et la fit s'asseoir sur le divan)

**Sak** ?

**JF** : Itakasi m'a souvant parlé de vous. Ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie de vous rencontrer, mais vous étiez en Grande Bretagne et quand vous êtes rentrées, Itakasi a fait trainer les choses. Je suis contante.

**Sak** : pardon, mais suis-je sensée vous connaître ?

**JF** : arrêtons ces ormalités on peut se tutoyer ! mais enfin, c'est moi !

**Sak** ?

**JF** : Katsu !

**Sak** : là je crains ne pas comprendre !

**Katsu** : oui je sais, il a longtemps refusé que j'emménage, tu le connais. Je me suis installée avec lui ça doit faire maintenant euh …enfin la première semaine d'avril. On est fiancés maintenant, alors il a finit par accèpter que je m'installe chez lui. C'est formidable hein ?

**Sak** : ( sais plus ou elle est car elle ne capte rien, mais elle commance à pas être contente) formidable !

**Kat** : toi aussi tu trouves ? t'as lair perdue ? oh, je crois deviner, ça doit être dur pour toi

**Sak** : ( ironique) tu crois !(elle est au bord du gouffre, Itakasi avait une double vie, et cette fille savait tout )

**Kat** : oui, j'imagine bien. Ne pas pouvoir te marier, vivre avec la personne que tu aimes, te cacher des yeux de ta famille. Itakasi m'a expliqué à quel point ils étaient, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...

**Sak** : nan pas du tout !

**Kat** : il m'a bien expliqué leur façon de voir les choses. T'as pas vraiment beaucoup de chance. Et comme ça devait te mettre mal à l'aise de leur faire croire que toi et Itakasi sortiez ensembles pour ne pas qu'ils devinent que tu es homo.

**Sak** : …………( elle n'est plus au bord du gouffre, mais bel et bein au fond)

**Katsu** : hey, Sakura ! ici la terre ! ça va ?

**Sak** : (envie de meurtre, mais pas contre Katsu, elle s'est fait elle aussi roulé par ce ¤ !¤$$ en lui faisant croire que Sakura ést homo ) je ne pensais pas qu'il t'aurait parlé de moi de cette façon, c'est tout !

**Kat** : ah ! j'éspère que ça ne te gêne pas au moins ?

**Sak** : non, non pas du pas du tout ( essayant de parître crédible)

**Kat** : hey, regarde le cailloux ( elle lui tend la main)

Sakura baisse les yeux pour regarder et prend la main de Katsu pour mieux voir la bague. Elle a soudainement le souffle coupé.. Sakura avait eu du mal à respier. Elle était certaine que c'est parce qu'elle avait monté les escaliers à une allure folle à cause de l'ascenseur en panne et qu'elle n'avait pas bien repris son souffle (nda:c pas bien sakura de se voiler la face). En plus avec tout ce qu'elle vanait d'apprendre, elle ne ressentait pas les choses d'une manière très lucide. Katsu se rendant compte du geste de sakura retire brusquement sa main et cache son mécontentement à Sakura

**Kat** : Sakura, t'as l'air étrange ?

**Sak** : c'est rien, l'ascenseur était en panne et j'ai monté les escaliers à fond. C'est peut-être ça !

**Kat** : c'est sûr !……je vais te chercher un verre d'eau !

**Sak** ; OK

Katsu revint avec un verre qu'elle tendit à Sakura qui en but la moitié. Katsu souriait étrangement.

**Sak** : dis moi, avec Itakasi on a pas souvant parlé de toi. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ?

**Kat** : environ un an et demi !

**Sak** : c'est chouette ! (roooohhhh le sµ$ù de f$£¤#°°¤)

Bibip

**Sak** : ah, t'as reçu un texto.

**Kat** : ( elle saisit son portable qui est sur la table basse) c'est une de mes amies qui me bip pour que je la rappelle, elle a plus de crédit.

**Sak** : ben du coup je m'en vais je vais pas te déranger.

**Kat** : mais non reste !

**Sak** : de toute façons j'avais pas prévu de rester, juste un petit bonjour, j'ai des trucs à faire !

**Kat** : bon ben, si tu le dis ?( elle la racompagne à sa porte), tu repasses bientôt.

**Sak** : je crois que je vais pas pouvoir, je repars en déplacement ce soir !

**Kat** : et tu pars où ?

**Sak** : …en Californie ( pas bien de mentir !)

**Kat** : c'est loin.

**Sak** : je pense qu'on se reverra pas de si tôt. A+ ( dit elle à moitié dans les escaliers)

Kat : (fait un signe de la main et ferme la potre) plus tôt que tu le crois. Je la hais !

Katsu retourna dans son salon, pensive. Elle regarda le verre d'eau qu'avait bu Sakura. Un sourir s'esquissa sur son visage.

* * *

KIKOO. Je sais, je sais, il devait y avoir deux rencontres, mais j'ai pas pu caser la deuxième ici. alors c'est pour le porchain chapitre, promis. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 25 : mauvaise humeur**

En sortant du parking, Sakura croisa Itakasi qui revenait chez lui à pieds. Il la vit également. A un feux rouge elle chercha fiévreusement dans son sac, mais pas de clope, la dernière deson paquetest en Chine

MERDE !

continant de fouiller dans son sac, elle trouve son agenda, son portable, ses cléfs...un stylo, son portefeuille avec son permis de conduire et sa carte d'identité ainsi que son passeport, deux trois pass et cartes de visites...mais pas son porte monnaie.

MERDE MERDE MERDE.

un klaxon se fit entendre.

Sakura siffla entre ses dents: Mais je t'emmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeerde connaaaaaaaaaard!

Alors évidemment, quand elle rentra chez elle elle était furax. Elle se gara et pris dans le garage un peu de bois. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée et couru jusqu'à la cheminée où elle lança les buches et les enflamma à l'aide de la carte du feu.

**Kéro** : ben t'as vite fais même pas trois quarts d'heure !

Elle ne répondit pas et alla dans sa chambre sans même faire attention à ce que venait de dire Kéro, ni au fait que Shaolan la regardait furieux du coup qu'elle lui avait fait en se sauvant.

**Shao** : hey, Sakura! Tu penses quand même pas t'en tirer si bon compte ?

….

**Shao** : SAKURA !

….

**Shao** : réponds pas surtout !

**Kéro** : insiste pas vieux, ça va se retourner contre toi! Même si ça ne me dérangerais pas qu'elle te donne une leçon, je ne te souhaite pas qu'elle t'explose à la figure, pas même à mon pire enemi.

Shaolan était déconcerté. Sakura pouvait elle réellement entrer dans une colère telle ? Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une leçon ? Peut-être parce que……

Dix minute plus tard, Sakura redescendit, une boîte à chaussure dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de le cheminée et commença à y jetter des photos et des feuilles de papier. LEs deux autres étaient étonnés. Surtout kéro, Sakura n'avait jamais rien brûlé auparavant. Quand tous ces documents furent en cendres, elle poussa une espèce de soupir de soulagement. A ce geste le petit gardien su que Sakura était calmée, enfin... qu'elle avait repris le contrôlesur sa colère.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Shaolan. Celui-ci lui portait un regard interrogateur.

**Sak** : ne me demande surtout pas ce que je suis allée faire !( c'est un conseil si tu veux pas mourir...)

**Shao** : t'as seulement filé et m'as laissé planté là !

Tout deux se regardaient fixement. Elle avait eu une tres mauvaise après midi, et ce Shaolan, froid, distant et rude envers elle, elle lui en voulait.

**Sak** : ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

A son tour elle avait été froide et rude. Pourtant il n'y a rien derude dans cette phrase, mis a part le ton qu'elle a employé, si dans ces mots elle pouvait lui faire payer les souffrances passées, et malheureusement encore présentes. Il ne répondit rien, la regarda dans les yeux encore quelques secondes, puis détourna le regard, ne parvenant plus à soutenir celui de la magicienne. Elle s'en voulait à elle à présent. Certes, les paroles étaient vraies, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé était très dur. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Shaolan de son côté ne savait plus comment réagir. Sakura avait raison, ce qu'elle fait de sa vie ne le regarde pas. Et n'étant pas tendre avec elle, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle le soit en retour ! Il détestait qu'on lui parle mal.

Le portable de Sakura sonna. Kéro qui en était le plus près le saisit et décrocha en voyant le nom de la personne qui appelait. Tout en emmenant le portable vers sa propriétaire, il répondit.

**Kéro** : yo ! salut Itakasi ça va ? je te file sak…

Et il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura saisit l'appareil. Elle l'éteignit.

**Kéro** : ben pourquoi tu lui raccroche au nez ?

**Sak** : parce que, le coupa-elle.

Elle le regardait durement. Kéro vanait de comprendre qu'il avait fait une bêtise, mais ne savait pas la quelle.

**Kéro** : en tout cas c'est mal poli de raccrocher au nez des gens !

**Sak** : je suis polie avec les polis mais pas avec les autres !

**Kéro** : en plus il avait l'air étrange.

**Sak** : m'en fiche !

**Kéro** : (en s'éloignant) là je comprends plus rien. Tu t'inquiétais de son sort pourtant !

**Sak** : (elle s'élance derrière le lionceau) Kéro si je t'attrappe t'est MORT !

Shaolan se posait des questions. D'abord Sakura qui s'en va quelque part on ne sait où sans lui. Puis cette même Sakura qui revient hors d'elle et qui a des humeurs de pyromane, qui lui répond méchament quand il lui pose une question. Enfin elle raccroche au nez d'un certain Itakasi que Kéro à l'air d'apprécier. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer dans la tête de Sakura. En fait ce qui l'intéressait, c'est cet Itakasi. Ou plus exactement le lien de celui-ci avec sa Sakura.

Et le portable résonna. elle ne répondit pas, mais plutôt l'éteignit et enleva la batterie, au cas où il se rallumerait tout seul rein que pour l'embêter, et ce même si elle savait que c'était impossible,car sans le code pin il ne se rallume pas...mais c'est Sakura, les choses surnaturelles elle y croit.

Le calme reignait dans la maison des Kinomoto. Aucun des trois présents ne disait mot: l'un d'entre eux déjà peu bavard par nature, l'autre une vrai pipelette narcissique, mais ce dernier n'osait dire mot sous peine d'être ecorché vif par une certaine maîtresse des cartes. Décidément, elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur et cela se percevait.

Le temps passait et il fallait penser aller à l'aéroport. Sakura demanda à Shaolan d'appeler un taxi pour les y emmener, le temps qu'elle jette un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre voir si elle ne pouvait pas amener quelques vêtements, chaussures ou accessoirs en plus en Chine.

Sakura vérifiait si elle avait bien tout débranché, si les robinets étaient tous bien fermés ( ben oui, quand on laisse la maison vide plusieurs jours faut toujours faire attention qu'il n'y ait pas de fuites!) quand le taxi klaxonna.

**Sak**: cet imbécile c'est trompé! il nous attend dans la ruelle derrière la maison.

**Kéro**: bon ben demi-tour on passe par derrière!

**Sak**: et tu veux qu'on sorte par la fenêtre, je te signale que cette maison n'a qu'une seule entrée.

**Shao**: que veux tu, une peluche a une cervelle de peluche!

**Sak**: allez, oust!

Elle sortait du salon laissant les deux gamains se chamailler. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle apperçu Itakasi qui s'avançait vers elle.

**Sak** : tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! >(

**It** : (il sourit)

**Sak** : arrête de sourir

**It** : il faut qu'on parle

**Sak** : je n'ai rien à dire !

**It** : laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins !

**Sak** : Quoi donc ? Que t'es un salaud, un sale menteur qui pleure sa vie d'acteur raté ? Pas besoin je suis déjà au courant !

**It** : t'y va un peu fort là !

**Sak** : pardon !

**Kéro** : tu parles à qui Sakura ?

**Shao** : je vais t'étripper sale peluche pense pas t'en tirer à si bon con…….( il apperçoit Itakasi et se dit qu'il doit avoir l'air idiot de crier après une peluche devant un inconnu !)

**It** : Kéro ne tien toujours pas en place !

**Kéro** : Itakasi, je suis désolé pour le coup de fil de tout à l'heure c'est elle qui a raccroché !

**Sak** : ne t'excuse pas Kéro !

**Shao** : hum hum (il ne sait pas où se mettre, mais reste très méfiant)

**It** :tu ne nous présente pas ? qui est-ce ?

**Sak** : qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? tu n'a aucun besoin de le savoir !

**Shao** : Li Shaolan.

**It** :ahh le fameux Shaolan !

**Shao** : ( fameux ?) ?

**It** : J'ai entendu parler de toi dernièrement. Ta cousine ne tari pas d'éloges à ton sujet et tout le monde à l'air de t'apprécier ici.

**sha**: je n'en doute pas. mais ça ne me dit pas qui tu es.

**Sak** : on est pressé, tu peux aller voir le taxi s'il te plait Shaolan, je pense pas qu'il va nous attendre éternellement !

**Shao** : donne-moi ton sac ( bah oui, elle a pris plusiers affaires)

**Sak** : tiens.

**It** :……( il attend qu'il soit éloigné) tu me remplaces vite on dirait !

**Sak** : mais t'est vraiment qu'un sale con ! **ce serait à moi de te dire ça **!** tu faisais double jeu depuis le début !Comment est-ce que tu oses revenir ici ? tu recherche le suicide **!** Je peux t'aider si tu veux **!

**It** : tu déformes la réalité !

**Sak** : oh pardon ! excuses moi si je t'ai froissé C'est vrai que les premières semaines **tu ne la connaissais pas encore** ! **t'es dénué de toute moral ! t'as du t'en donner à coeur joie ! y'en a eu combien d'autres ?**

**It** : Sakura écoute moi s'il te plait

**Sak** : **et pourquoi, pour que tu mentes encore. Je ne t'ai jamais menti moi, j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi **!

**It** : je suis désolé, Sak…

**Sak** : désolé ? **désolé** ! c'est tout ce que tu trouves ? **mais pour qui tu me prends ?**

**It** :….

**Sak** : et dire que je culpabilisais de t'avoir fait du mal quand j'ai décidé de rompre. Le pire c'est que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Ironique. Non ?

**It** : Ma fleur attends….

Sak :** Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Je ne suis pas ta fleur **! je dois y aller, écarte-toi.

Et elle s'éloigna pour aller jusqu'au taxi qui devait les conduires jusqu'à l'aéroport. Et comme le reste de la journée, elle ne dit pas mot.

Mais Shaolan la regardait étrengement.

* * *

alors alors ? vous en pensez quoi, de la tournure, du comportement des persos...? vous êtes étonnés de ces deux derniers chapitres, ou vous aviez préssenti comment ça allait tourner?

A+


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 26 : ça, c'est du voyage !**

Avant de décoller Shaolan avait appelé chez lui pour dire qu'il étaient à l'aéroport pour revenir. On lui annonça que personne n' irait les chercher à leur retour, mais que la voiture de Shaolan était sagement garée sur le parking. Et il attendèrent l'avion. Mais le départ se fut avec 1h30 de retard. En gros ils ne seraient pas à l'heure à leurs soirées respectives.

Durant tout le voyage, Shaolan mourait d'envie de demander des explcations à Sakura. Il avait été frustré de voir Sakura avec Itakasi. Il ne l'aimait pas. Sakura lui reprochait quelque chose et avait l'air de particulièrement lui en vouloir. Cet Itakasi donnait l'impression que lui et Sakura ont été assez proches. Il avait fait du mal à Sakura, il en était sûr. Si no,n elle n'aurait pas eu cette réaction. C'était peut être lui qu'elle était allé voir quand elle s'est enfuie. C'est pour ça qu'elle aurait voulu aller au Japon toute seule. C'est vari, elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle pouvait aller au japon seule et qu'elle n'y risquerait rien. Pas de doutes, elle voulait y aller seule pour ne pas être dérangée. Maintenant il s'en voulait de l'avoir accompagné.peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il l'avait dérangée. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Après tout il avait été témoins d'une scène. Mais il se dit qu'il doit sûrement être en train de fabuler. Ce n'est pas son genre d'émettre des hypothèses sans connaître les faits. Il s'invente peut-être des histoires en pensant que cet Itakasi et Sakura…. Et puis, il n'est pas curieux de ce qui se passe dsans la vie des autres. Sakura est de ces autres. Donc il n'a pas à se mêler de sa vie. Mais Kéro à l'air de l'apprécier, cet Itakasi. en plus il est moche ! Non en fait il éssaie de se rassurer en se disant qu'Itakasi est moche, parce qu'en fait il est plutôt bel homme.

Pourquoi Sakura ne dis rien ? il se souvient d'elle avant, elle lui disait tout, et parfois parlait pour ne rien dire, juste pour parler. Alors pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? depuis qu'il l'avait revue, il ne l'avait jamais vu beaucoup parler. Peut être parce qu'elle est rencunière et qu'elle lui en veut. Elle lui en veut de l'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui alors qu'elle aurait sûrememt voulu être tranquille avec lui. Ou alors elle lui en voulait de l'avoir quittée. Mais que lui arrivait-il. Il se demande pourquoi il pense à elle. De toutes façons elle n'a pas de compte à lui rendre. Après tout ils ne sont plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Elle fait partie des autres, du cercle de ses connaissances. Ils ne peuvent pas être amis maintenant puisqu'ils avaient été amants. Elle faisait partie des autres……des autres. Alors il ne faut plus y penser.

Non non non Shaolan, tu te trompes. Sakura ne fait pas partie des autres.

Sakura de son coté était parcourue par différents sentiments. D'un côté elle fulminait de rage contre cet imposteur d'Itakasi parce qu'il faisait double jeu, et en même temps elle se sentait stupide d'avoir cru que ce garçon l'aimait. En plus cette Katsu est très jolie. Elle déteste cette Katsu. Non, ce n'est pas parcequ'elle est la fiancée d'Itakasi, c'est autre chose. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne l'aime pas, mais elle est certaine que cet autre abruti n'en est pas la raison.

D'un autre côté, elle est très gênée. Itakasi avait vu Shaolan. Shaolan avait vu Itakasi. rien que cela était perturbant. Mais ce double abruti a reconnu Shaolan. Et du coup elle est certaine que Shaolan se pose des questions sur ce garçon qu'il ne connaît pas mais qui le connaît. Et elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Cette rencontre est la dernière chose qu'elle aurait jamais souhaité. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Il ne faut pas qu'elle arrive le visage enflé à la fête de Meiling. Et il ne faut pas que Shaolan la voit comme ça.

Non ! Abruti n'est pas le mot qui convient à ce salop d'Itakasi. c'est trop doux pensa-t-elle.

Shaolan se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause du silence( qui l'eut cru ?), si bien qu'il décida de prendre la parole :

**Shao** : dit euh Sakura ?

**Sak** : ( elle à peur parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui'il va lui demander) oui ?

**Shao** : j'ai vu que t'avais la pêche en sortant de ta soutenance ! Apparament ça c'est bien passé !

**Sak** : oui ça allait !

**Shao** : je me souviens que t'avais un bon niveau avant, mais t'as pas eu trop de mal en anglais, parce que deux heures rien qu'en anglais avec des termes techniques je suppose…….

**Sak** : Hello !What's wrong with you ? Are you tired ?

Sakura le dévisagea comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Mais peut-être ne savait-il pas !

Il la regarda à son tour. Son accent était si parfait. Puis il se souvient de ce matin où elle parlait à moitié en anglais !

**Sak** : je n'ai eu aucun problème de langue, rassure-toi, lui dit-elle avec un large sourir! j'ai passé un an et demi en Grande Bretagne !

**Shao** : c'est donc pour ça !

Et ce fut de nouveau le silence. Elle avait vécu en GB plus d'un an! Elle ne connaissait qu'Eriol là-bas! Elle avait sûrement été chez lui mais pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire chez Eriol pendant tout ce temps ? S'entraîner à la magie et devenir plus puissante? Après tout lui aussi s'était beaucoup entraîné. Tient ? maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a pas eu un apperçu de l'éte,ndue de ses pouvoirs! Autant de questions qui trottaient dans la ête de notre cher ami Shaolan! De nouveau il ne pu supporter le silence et dû parler :

**Shao** : tu dois donc connaître tous les coins et recoins de… London !

**Sak** : bien pas vraiment non. Je ne dis je serais totalement perdue dans ….London comme tu dis!je connais un peu, mais que les axes principaux de cette ville, un peu plus que les lieux touristiques !

**Shao** : en un an et demi tu n'a pu découvrir que ça !

Il ne pu se retenir de dire ça avec un ton froid! Après tout, il n'y a plus aucun lien entre les deux ! Sakura l'a ressenti…et pas bien pris :

**Sak** : en l'espace de quelques week end seulement, d'autant plus que la maison d'Eriol n'est pas située en plein centre si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! ( une pointe de colère dans la voix, la fureur qu'elle contient prêtre à ressurgir !)

**Shao** : je te suis plus là !

Sak : je n'étais pas à Londres, ni en Angleterre, mais à Glasgow, en Ecosse, où il fait super froid !

**Shao** : froid ?

**Sak** : OUI froid ! en hiver il fait super froid! C'est nettement plus au nord que Hong Kong figures-toi !

**Shao** : OK c'est bon ! T'exites pas comme ça !

**Sak** :t'exites pas comme-ça !

**Shao** : t'exites pas comme ça, c'est des mots faciles à comprendrepourtant !

**Sak** : Mais c'est toi qui me cherches !Tu te prends pour qui de parler de la sorte. Tu me prends pour une empotée incapable de se repérer dans une ville et tu veux que je le prenne avec le sourir ! Il m'arrive d'être naîve, OK, mais ne me prend pas pour une conne! Je reste polie dans mes propos. Fais en autant !Ton chein tu lui parles comme ça si tu veux, j'en ai rein à battre,mais moi tu me parles correctement !

Son regard le transperçait! Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier et faire un scandale à bord de l'appareil! Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière! Elle avait été si directe! C'est vrai qu'il lui avait parlé d'une manière très détachée, et il savait que toute la journée elle était furax ! il se tu et se rassi au fond de son fauteil! Ça pour lui avoir cloué le bec elle ne l'a pas fait à moitié. Au moins il était rassuré qu'elle n'avait pas la parole vulgaire !

La voix de l'hôtesse annonçant l'aterrissage le fit emmerger de ses songes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 27 : enterrement !

Shaolan tourna la clé et le ronronnement de son joli coupé sport noir s'arrêta aussitôt. Il étaient arrivés chez les Li. Tandis que Shaolan s'apprêtait à sortir presque immédiatement de la voiture, Sakura elle semblait s'y attarder. Elle pris une grande inspiration. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui devait rester derrière elle, au moins jusqu'à la fin du mariage de Meiling, et elle ne voyait qu'un seule moyen pour y parvenir. Shaolan ouvrit la prota arrière et récupéra sa veste et au passage celle de Sakura, sans le faire exprès. Devait-il la reposer pour éviter tout contact, ou alors devait-il arrêter de se comporter comme un gamain ? Soudain il senti l'aura de Sakura s'intensifier, puis comme si un petit bout d'elle se détachait et se...se... se dispersait dans l'air. Elle sourit enfin et sortit à son tour. Il lui tendit sa veste et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la maison. Sakura avait peut-être dispersé ses sentiments de la journée dans l'espace, mais elle avait toujours en mémoire ce qui c'était passé et ne semblait pas vouloir pardonner à ce Shaolan si méprisant, différent de l'autre.

Ils arruvaient à peine dans l'entrée que Futeie les attrapa :

**Fut** : Sakura tu viens avec moi on va se changer. Ben sourit ! P'tit frère, y faut que tu soit parti au plus tard dans un quart d'heure ! soit pas de mauvaise humeur ! il ne faut absolument pas que tu vois par où on va aller, tu serais capable de faire venir les autres gâcher notre soirée entre fille !

**Shao** : hein ? de quoi u parles ?

**Fut** : fais pas le malin je sais qu'Anteck vous a chargé de nous espionner pour savoir où on allait, pour empêcher le strip-teaser d'arriver !

**Shao** : quoi ! un strip-teaser ? vous en vez engagé un ?

**Fut** : t'ête ben qu'oui ! t'ête ben qu'non !

**Shao** ; veux pas qu tu y ailles !

**Fut** : hey : laisse moi te rappeler que de nous deux l'aînée c'est moi ! si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là tu s'ras perdant (légèrement énervée)

**Shao** : mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à être sur les nerfs ? dit-il en partant !

**Fut** : ben ? qu'est ce qu'y raconte le p'tit ? t'étais énervée aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

**Sak** : on va dire qu'il m'a cherché alors que j'étais pas très disposée et que je lui ai fait comprendre !

**Fut** :s'il l'a mérité t'as bien fais ! Mais fais gaffe, c'est mon petit frère et je l'adore, le touche pas ou tu m'auras sur le dos !

Sakura sourit à cette remarque. Ce n'était pas une menace, au contraire. Le ton qu'elle avait employé disait : "je sais que tu ne lui feras rien mais au cas où sache que…" Cette remarque venait du fond du cœur. Sakura songea combien Futeie devait tenir à son frère. En y réfléchissant bien elle avait cru remarquer que cette grande sœur semblait porter attention aux agissement de son petit frère, comme pour le protéger. Même si Shaolan faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et était largement plus musclé, elle ne laisserait quiconque l'approcher pour lui faire du mal. Futeie était claire : "t'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à mon frère ou je te tue !"

Le sourire de Sakura servait de masque à une autre pensée." Et si c'était ton frère qui avait fait mal Futeie ?"

Futeie entraîna Sakura dans sa chambre, histoire qu'elle se dépêche. Toutes les filles se préparaient, allaient d'une chambre à l'autre avec des ceintres sur le**s** bras, des trousses de maquillage glissaient des mains laissant leur contenu s'éparpiller sur le sol. Shaolan était le seul garçon présent, les autres déjà sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il a pris une douche en deux secondes mais avait un peu de mal à se préparer, même s'il avait prévu le tout, au cas où l'avion aurait du retard. Au bout d'un quart d'heure comme prévu sa gentille sœur frappa à sa porte et lui hurla de se dépêcher. C'est ce qui le fit se précipiter un peu. Il n'était pas dingue au point de se faire tuer par des furies ! quand il sortit enfin de sa chambre un flacon de parfum volant manqua de l'assomer !

« **Chi** : désolé Shaolan !

**Shao** : c'est rien ! répndit-il en se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir.

**Mei** : t'excuses pas Chiharu, il avait qu'à se dépècher

et Meiling lui donne un énorme coup de ceintre sur le postérieur

! ( j'adore cette fille !)

**Shao** ; ( surpris) Aïe ! non mais ça pas ! vous êtes toutes dingues ma parole ( énervé ) !

**Mei** : ( qui s'est rapprochée de Tomoyo !) oh lààààààà. :)

**Chi** : il est suceptible ! t'as du lui faire mal !

**Mei** : possible. Je pensais pas le surprendre autant. Pour une fois qu'il ne voit pas le coup venir !

**Tom** : il a sauté haut quand même !

**Chi** : toi aussi t'as remarqué !

**Mei** : hi hi hi c'est clair !

Feimei arriva et les filles finirent de se préparer. Quand elles furent prêtes, elles passèrent dire bonsoir à Yélan et Itomi et aux deux autres sœurs de Shaolan. Yelan leur conseilla de ne pas rentrer trop tard, il faudrait se lever tôt le landemain ! Enfin elles partirent.

Elles arrivèrent au complexe dans lequel elles avaient réservées un salle pour cette soirée. Ce complexe avait une structure assez étrange. Il y avait une salle principale ronde, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à 100, 150 personnes. Cette salle était toujours remplie de monde. Et tout autour il y avait un dizaine de petits salons privés, qui étaient loué pour des soirées, comme celle organisée pour Meiling. Le plus intéressant, c'est que les salle étaient hautes desix mètres à peu près, mais les deux mètres avant le plafond étaient en verre ou plexiglace, un truc du genre, et il y avait en plus unemezzanine sur laquelle on pouvait monter et regarder les gens de la salle principale, et frimer un peu aussi !

Arrivées depuis à peine 10 minutes, Lika et Tomoyo veulent absolument regarder la foule.

**Lik** : c'est étrange, dit elle en redescendant, y'a un mec dans un salon en face qui ressemble àZiao !

**Mei** : quoi ?

**Lik** : j'ai dit qu'il lui ressemble, sais pas si c'est lui !

**Sak** : il manquerait plus que les garçon soient en face !

**Mei** : t'imagines !

**Chi** : oui, mais ils savent pas qu'on est là ! alors même si c'est eux……

**Fut** : (en plaisentant) Feimei, chère sœur, n'aurais-tu pas craché le morceau à ton cher époux, vous vous êtes jurés fidélité, et donc aucun, mensonge, aucun secret l'un pour l'autre comme t'as si l'habitude de le dire ?

**Fei** : na ! je n'ai rien révélé !

**Mei** : et il ne t'as rien demandé ! c'est chouette, je suis sûre qu'Antek l'en aurait chargé !

**Chi** : pourquoi les garçons veulent ils toujours savoir ce que nous faisons dans les soirées entres filles. Takashi est comme ça lui aussi !

**Lika** : Lui aussi ?

**Nao** : alors c'est normal, je pensait que mon petit ami était le seul à réagir de la sorte. Ça doit être une caractéristique typiquement masculine.

**Tom** : Là je confirme.

**Sak** : (sarcastique) tous les mêmes ! pas moyen de savoir ce qu'ils font, mais ils doivent tout savoir de nous ! Comme s'ils voulaient savoir si nous aussi, comme eux faisions des choses que nous devrions nous repocher !

Huureusement, une des filles a pensé aux clopes. Elle en saisit une et l'alluma.

**Futeie** : mais ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, Tu vas leur faire peur Sakura ! une fois qu'ils sont mariés, y'a moyen de les apprivoiser, ce n'est pas Lika qui dira le contraire.

**Lik** : Ah ça non !

**Sak** : ben ouais ! j'éspère !

**Chi** : on dirait que Sakura en veux à la gente masculine ce soir !

Sakura lui fit un énorme sourir et toutes les filles éclàtèrent de rire. Puis elle voulu à son tour regarder par la vitre la foule danser. Elle alla sur lamezzanine et regarda tout en se laissant porter par la musique. Elle ne voyait pas les gens, trop perdue dans ses pensées. La journée n'a pas été des meilleures, malgré son bon début. Elle a appris qu'Itakasi était un salop de première, et Shaolan l'avait également mise hors d'elle. A ça non, jamais elle ne s'excuserait en premier ! Elle sortit de son monde et regarda en face d'elle. Tous les garçons : Yamasaki, Antek,Ziao et compagnie la regardaient.

**Sak** : ( du haut de la corniche ) hé, les filles, ne venez pas voir mais ils sont tous là !

**Tom** : comment ça ?

**Sak** : ben ils sont tous là, collés à leur vitre en train de me regarder.

**Futeie** : Shaolan a du leur parler du strip-teaser !

**Mei** : quel strip-teaser ?

**Futei** : celui que j'ai inventé pour embêter Shaolan !

**Sak** : hé ben, ils y croient dur comme fer. Si vous les voyiez, ils sont collés contre la vitre. Je leur fais coucou et je redescend, histoire de les narguer ?

Nao : oh oui !

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle leur fit un signe de la main, regarda soudainement l'intérieur de son salon en ayant l'air surprise. Se retourna encore vers les garçon et se mordit la lèvre comme pour montrer qu'elle était aux anges, puis redecendit rapidement vers les autres filles

**Ziao**: j''en étais sûr ! Shaolan a raison, elles ont bien un strip-teaser et d'après la tête de Sakura, il a l'air top !

Shaolan sourit à cette réplique. Maintenant il savait !

**Nao** : dites les filles, ils sont jaloux vos hommes ?

**Feimei** : ben…

**Lika** :…

**Mei** : je crois qu'il faut qu'on déguerpisse !

Tom : ben Meiling ! pourquoi ? en plus c'est ta soirée ?

**Mei** : je pense qu'ils ne vont pas résister longtemps et ils vont débarquer ici. Je me demande quelle tête ils feraient s'ils ne nous trouvaient pas !

**Chi** : c'est vrai que c'est tentant !

**Mei** : on retourne à la maison !

**Fut** : t'es sûre ?

**Mei** : ouais, en plus tes sœurs et nos mamans y sont encore. Ce serait peut-être symapa de discueter avec elles et …… si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr :

**Fut** : ohhhhh ma petite Mei a envie de se faire cagoler pour sa dernière soirée officielle de petite fille !

**Sak** : Officielle ?

**Fut** : ben oui, officiellement elle est encore la petite fifille de sa maman. Officieusement……

**Fei** : je reconnais là l'esprit déplacé de ma petite sœur !

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement ! ils les prenaient ainsi par surprise. Mais quand ils regardèrent à l'intérieur……

**Eriol** : elle sont parties les gars ! Y'a personne !

**Ziao**: on s'est peut-être tompé de salon !

**An** : t'es con ?

Les filles étaient de retour après une heure de soirée seulement, ce qui étonna les femmes qui étaient restées. Les plus jeunes s'assirent autour des autres et parlèrent. Il faut dire que le contexte faisait que les discussions étaient très axées mariage et vie en couple, puis vie de famille. Finalement, elle passèrent une meilleure soirée que si elles étaient restées dehors !

Vers 23h30, elles filèrent au dodo, même si elles n'avaient pas sommeil il fallait se forcer à se reposer, car le landemain le réveil était aux aurores. ( OK 8 heures du matin c'est pas réellement aux aurores pour les gens normalement constitués, autrement dit pas moi, surtout pour un samedi !)

Sakura appréhandait et elle arrivait pas à dormir. Elle alla donc sur ce fauteil qu'elle s'était appropriée dans le salon. Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à ses mésavantures de la journée, mais plutôt au marriage de Mei, à ses trois ans en Chine, ses retours fréquents aux Japon, les trois semaines de vacances avant de reprendre. Vacances ? qui a dit « vacances » pense-t-elle. Avec cet ennemi qui rôde et qui l'étrangle dans son sommeil ? Chouettes vacances ! qui n'aurait pas préféré aller quelques jours à la Martinique, profiter du soleil et de la mer de caraîbes ?

« tu ne dors pas ?

Sakura sursauta !

**sak** :Yué! tu m'a surpris

**Yué** : fais peur serait le mot juste !

**Sak** : evidemment ! quand êtes vous rentrés ?

**Eri** : y'a une heure à peut près !

**Sak** : toi aussi ? alors je pourrais vous poser la même question : pourquoi ne dors tu pas ?

**Eri** : téléphone !

**Sak** : Kaho va bien ? et toi ( à Yué)?

**Yué** : j'ai senti qu'il y avait un sort autour de toi et il se condense de plus en plus! c'est très léger, tu utilises aussi le bouclier

**Sak** : ouip !

**Eri** ? ahh j'y suis. La dispersion !

**Sak** : vi vi c'est juste !

**Yué** : La quoi ?

**Sak** : la dispersion. J'ai extériorisé mes sentiments et pas au sens figuré ! c'est ça que tu dis être le sort !

**Eriol** : je ne le sens pas moi !alors pourquoi yué le sent ? ( comme s'il se parlait à lui même)

**Sak** : Eriol, tu te prétends être le descendant de clow ?Helloooo ! Yué et Kéro sont mes gardiens, je leur insuffle leur magie, comme clow le faisait avant ! c'est Normal qu'ils y soient plus sensibles que toi !

**Eri** : je pleide le décalage horaire !

**Yué** : je me souviens que Clow parlait d'extéroriser sa magie, ce qu'il n'a jamais pu faire. Mais les sentiments !

**Sak** : je t'explique : certes je tire ma force de mon étoile, mais je ne peux le faire qu'à partir des sentiments que je véhicule. En plus que simplifié, mes sentiments sont le moteur de ma magie. Donc je peux les extérioriser. Seulement je ne peux pas le faire longtemps. Au maximum 5 minutes à tout casser, après quoi je suis vidée. Le bouclier empêche mes sentiments de revenir. Là aussi ça me prend de l'énergie mais beucoup moins.

**Eriol** : je ne savait pas que tu maitrisais la dispersion à ce point, ni même que tu l'alliais aux cartes.

**Yué** : et tu tiens combien de temps avec le bouclier.

**Sak** : ça dépend. Plus j'extériorise, plus le bouclier disparaît rapidement. Si Eriol ne le sent pas, c'est encore bien, mais aux dires de Yué c'est de plus en plus perceptible, donc si je calcule bien, je tiens jusqu'à après demain! Je tiens sur toi et Kéro pour me ramasser à la petite cuiller. Ou alors m'offrir une pension complète dans les antilles françaises !

**Yué** :…

**Eriol** :…

**Sak** : …c'était pour rire ! y faut bien se détendre de temps en temps !

**Yué** : il faut rester vigilent sakura !

Sakura comprit ce que voulait lui dire son gardien, qu'il n'était pas temps de plaisenter et qu'il fallait rester sérieux et concentré. Elle approuvait totalement, il faut rester extrêmement vigilent et pour ça elle a tous ses sens à fleur de peau. Le fait qu'il pense qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas lui fait mal, surtout venant de son gardien. Après quelques scondes d'hésitaion :

**Sak** : je sais Yué !

**Eriol** : Il a raison tu sais !

**Sak** : j'en suis consciente Eriol ! mais c'est la dispersion. Tous les mauvais sentiment ainsi que les tourments sont ailleurs !

Eriol : Ce qu'il veux dire c'est que la situation est très grave…

**Sak** le coupe : je sais.

**Eriol** : tu devrais plus te concentrer sur ce qui ce passe Sakura…

**Sak** : tu dépasses les bornes Eriol !

**Eriol** : d'accord ça ne fait que peu de jours, mais la situation est vraiment grave. Tu donne l'impression de tout prendre à la légère…

**Sak** : (énervée, sans pour autant crier) pour la deuxième fois Eriol tu dépasses les bornes et c'est déjà la deuxième fois de trop venant de toi ! Cela dit tu as raison sur un point : je donne l'_impression_ de tout prendre à la légère. Je suis parfaitement au courant de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, vu que je suis la première concernée. Je suis consciente du fait que quelqu'un veut ma perte. Je suis conciente que cette personne peut m'attaquer dans mon sommeil. Je suis conciente que c'est très intelligent car à un moment où à un autre je suis forcée de dormir. tous mes sens sont aux aguets etje suis également consciente que je n'ai aucun moyen pour contrer ces attaques et que malgré le fait que ma magie soit supérieure à celle de Clow lui même, je ne peux pour l'instant rein faire contre ça ! si tu crois que je n'y pense pas c'est vraiment mal me conaitre !

**Yué** : sakura …

**Sak** : j'ai passé une journée des plus désagréables qui soit, je suis fatiguée, demain Meiling se marie et je tiens à être en forme _et_ de bonne humeur. Aussi puissante soit elle, ma magie ne me permet pas d'utiliser la dispersion par couches superposées, donc je vais me coucher ! malgré les apparences je suis tout à fait calme et disposée à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Alors bonne nuit et faites de beaux rêves dans lesquels vous ne vous ferez pas étrangler, sans vouloir être ironique.

**Yué** :…

**Eriol** :…

**Sak** : pousse-toi t'es devant la porte !

**Eriol** : pardon !

Et elle s'en alla.

**Yué** : elle l'a mal pris

**Eriol** : elle est surmenée !

**Kéro** : enfin vous vous en rendez compte !

**Yué** : pourquoi ne t'es tu pas montré avant ?

**Kéro** : moi elle m'aurait décapité! elle était vraiment furax, j'ai pas voulu en rajouter.

**Eriol** : que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui.

**Kéro** : tout allait à peu près bien jusqu' àprès son oral…

**Yué** : à peu près ?

**Kéro** : c'est tendu entre ces deux là, et le silence pesant.

**Eriol** : il fallait s'en douter.

**Kéro** : elle est partie seule en milieu d'après midi et quand elle est revenue, on pouvait pas l'approcher, et dans l'avion le petit à dit quelque chose qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi a fait bondir Sakura de ses gonds, et elle l'a malmené !

**Yué**: malmené?

**Kéro**: tu connais la pitchoune, elle laisse tout passer, et quand elletedit clairment calmos, ça équivaut à du malmenage.

**yué**: malmequoi?

**Eriol** : qu'a-t-il dit pour la mettre dans un tel état ?

**Kéro** : rien de particulier. Il était étonné qu'elle ne connaisse pas Londres. Il a dit ce qu'il fallait pas au mauvais moment ! Manque de chance !

**Yué** ( qui a fait place à yukito) : il est temps de se coucher. Kéro tu veilles sur le sommeil de Sakura ?

**Kéro** ; oui. Bonne nuit !


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 28 : un grand jour pour Meiling.**

19 mai

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip

« **sak** : haa mais quand est-ce que je t'ai rassemblé toi ! engein de torture !

**kéro** : où il est ?

**sak** : sérieusement Kéro, si je savais je ne l… le voilà !

**kéro** : encore un peu et il sonnait de plus en plus fort !

**sak** ! J'ai horreur du bruit qu'il fait ! a chaque fois que j'utilise mon portable pour me réveiller, je suis debout en une demi seconde !

**Kéro** : et rendormie dès les 10 qui suivent :

**Sak** : …

**Kéro** : quoi ?

**Sak** : toi qui es si gourmand tu vas le bouffer ce portable ! comme ça quand il sonnera, ton ventre réduira le son !

**Kéro** : t'es méchante le matin !

**Sak** : je vais te chercher quelque chose à grignotter avant que tu t'endormes ?

**Kéro** : je t'adorre, je t'adorre, je t'adorre ! Je suis aux anges !

**Sak** : pauv'bête ! t'as l'air fatigué !

Une fois rassasié, le petit ventre sur pattes s'est tout de suite endormi, il faut dire qu'il avait veillé Sakura toute la nuit, et Suppy avait déserté la chambre !

Il n'était pas très tôt mais comme elle avait bien dormi, ça ce compensait ! Ça faisait deux nuits que rien ne se passait ! Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas le calme avant la tempête ! Elle arriva à la salle à manger où tout le monde attendait qu'elle redescende. L'ambiance était calme, mais tous étaient soit nerveux, soit joyeux, ou même encore concentrés pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas être mangés par le stress !

Il fallait vite déjeuner en discutant plus ou moins de l'ordre de passage dans les salles de bain, pour le maquillage, ou pour l'habillage.

Les costumes et les robes avaient été livrés la veille. A une heure du départ il y avait un va et vient dans les couloirs :

**Yam** :Tu m'aides à nouer mon nœud pap !

**Chi** : Attends chuis occuppée……… Tu compte me suivre jusque dans la chambre de Tomoyo ?

**Yam** : Ok ! Yo man ! tu m'aide pour mon nœud pap ?

**Shao** : ouais viens, moi aussi j'ai des soucis de ce côté là, on va demander à Toya, le sien était bien fait tout à l'heure !

**Eriol** : AH ! ça tombe bien que vous soyez là les gars ! J'ai un petit problème.

**Sak** : et vous avez tout trois le même aparemment !

**Yam** : c'est toi qu'a fait le nœud de ton frère !

**Sak** : (déjà loin ) nan !

¤¤¤¤

**Toya** : c'est Yoshiyuki qui nous l'a fait à Yukito et à moi ! il est douée pour les nœuds ! mais pas là il est avec Wei, son ourlet est décousu ! Demander à mon père il se défend bien !

¤¤¤¤

ainsi les trois garçons allèrent voir Fujitaka presque prêt. Il faisait défiler les trois gaillards un à un pour leur faire leur nœud quand Sakura arriva !

**Sak** : tiens Papa mets ces chaussettes là !

**Eriol** : ha !

**Yam** : ha !

**Sak** ; quoi quoi ?

**Yam** : sais tu d'où vient le mot chaussette ?

**Sak** : nan mais je sens que je vais bientôt savoir, mais là vous n'avez pas l' temps ! Pendant que vous êtes là, je vous dis que comme on est prêtes, on part un peu en avance, histoire de repérer les lieux avant que les invités arrivent.

**Yam** : vous êtes déjà toutes prêtes ?

**Sak** : ben si on l'est pas toutes, d'ici 5 minutes ce sera fait ! et oui on est plus rapides que vous ! tous ces clichés sont bien trompeurs !euhhh …ben on part dans 5 min, avec Tomoyo, Meiling et sa mère. Nakuru, Feimei et Futeie sont parties y'a 10 min déjà. Pour les autres je sais pas si elles partent avant ou en même temp que vous ou……je les entends l'appeler ! euh…Eriol, avant que j'oublie, tu pourras prendre Kéro avec toi quand tu partiras, je veux qu'il dorme encore un peu, et Kaho t'embrasse !

**Eriol** : Kaho a appelé !

**Sak** : oui

**Eriol** : et…attends, réponds à mes questions ! ma femme appelle et …

**Sak** : j'ai pas le temps ! dit-elle déjà à l'autre bout du couloir laissant un Eriol torturé de ne pas savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été averti quand son épouse avait appelé!

**Eriol** : se tournant vers les trois autres : je viens de découvrir que Sakura sait se venger ! J'éspère que vous avez tous été gentil avec elle !

**Fuj** : pourquoi se vengerait-elle sur toi !

**Eriol** : on a parlé magie, dispersion et vigilence ! je dois prévenir Yué de faire attention (dit-il d'un air moqueur).

**Yam** : c'est la partie vigilence qui l'a énervée… ?

**Eriol** : exact !

**Fuj** : et il en faut pour la mettre dans tous ses états !

**Shao** : magie, vigilence : je comprends. Mais dispersion…je vois pas le rapport !

**Fuj** : Sakura veut se mettre à la dispersion Eriol ?

Ce dernier ne fit que sourir ! Il faut dire que cette petite Sakura est étonnante. Avoir appris à maîtriser la dispersion sans aide et sans en avoir entendu parler…son père pense qu'elle veut apprendre. C'est mieux comme ça ! Moins de personnes sauront qu'elle la maîtrise, meiux ce sera !

**Shao** : ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'est la dispersion ?

**Fuj** : c'est une technique de camoufflage qui permet de ne pas faire remarquer ses pouvoirs, enfin plus ou moins. Jusqu'à présent aucun magicien n'a jamais réussi à disperser sa magie.

**Shao** : c'est comme la masquer !

**Eriol** : pas vraiment ! quand les pouvoirs sont masqués, l'aura de la personne est masquée. On ne peut pas remarquer cette personne à moins de la voir ou de l'entendre. Il est impossible de sentir sa présence, que ce soit pour les magiciens, ou les humains dotés d'un sixième sens.

**Shao** : ça je le savait déjà !

**Fuj** :d'après les souvenirs de Clow, en théorie , quand une personne disperse sa magie, son aura n'est pas masquée, on sent sa présence, mais on ne sens plus sa magie.

**Eriol** : sauf, juste avant que le magicien ne disperse ses pouvoirs, ou juste avant leur retour, car c'est là que le pouvoir est le plus concentré !

**Yam** : et bien, je serai bientôt prêt pour devenir magicien !

¤¤¤

De leur côté les filles étaient déjà sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Tout était parfait, les fleurs, la lumière, tout, absolument tout. Il ne restait plus qu'a aider Meiling à s'habiller. Elle est déjà maquillée, habillée..euh en fait,il faut juste qu'elle mette sa robe. Rien que ça ! quoi de plus facile que d'enfiler une imposante robe de mariée ?

**Sak** : j'imagine que tu n'es absolument pas stréssée Mei ?

**Mei** : qui ? moi ? non non ! pourquoi le serais-je ?

**Futeie** : disons que parce que tu vas enfin voir le……(se souvenant de la présence de la mère de Meiling)…un nouveau nom de famille. Enfin si tu ne le connaissais pas avant !

**Feimei** : quel rattrapage ma très chère sœur !

**Itomi** : ne parlez pas avec de codes, je vous rappelle que moi aussi j'ai eu votre âge !

Futeie rougit jusqu'au blanc des yeux pendant qu'Itomi s'apprettait à quitter la pièce et que les autres riaient.

**Sak** : semi réussi le rattrapge !

**Itomi** : on sait tous que Futeie est très protée sur …la CHOSE ! dit elle en se moquant ce qui fit redoubler les rires dans la salle !.

**Nakuru** : raté est le mot juste Sakura !

**Mei** : Feimei, ta sœur est démasquée !

**Feimei** : alors ça, on peut pas le nier !

**Tomoyo** : tu devrais faire plus attention, nous on sait que tu plaisentes, mais pas tout le monde !

**Futeie** : Heureisement que tente Itomi a le sens de l'humour, sinon, je serais mal !

**Nakuru** : ça va, on sait toutes que malgré tes airs, tu es très "pieuse", mais est-ce le cas de Mei ?

**Mei** : qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord gardien lunaire ?

**Sak** ; Mei gardera le mystère jusqu'au bout. T'as raison !

Les filles continuèrent de rire pendant que Meiling finissait de se préparer, histoire de la faitre décompresser.

¤¤¤¤¤

Tout à coup le silence de la salle devint pesant.

« Mademoiselle Li ?…le prêtre d'abord déconcerté repris vite la parole.

Je…je répète ma question : Li Meiling, acceptez-vous de prendre……….

Mei ne savait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Antek avait dit oui juste avant et elle avait bien compris ce que lui diasait le prêtre. Elle regardait Antek dans les yeux quelque secondes auparavant, pendant qui'il disait oui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle lui souriait et serrait sa main vraiment très fort. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait vraiment qu'elle allait non seulement se marier mais s'unir pour le restant de sa vie à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que ses rêves commançaient à prendre forme, que bientôt peut-être elle fondrait SA famille. Elle était aux anges. Une douleur dans les côtes la fit émerger. Elle se tourna sur sa gauche et se rendit compte que l'origine de sa douleur s'appelait Futeie.

« Visiblement, d'après son large sourir moidemoiselle Li est perdue dans ses rêves où elle se projette déjà dans l'avenir. Dois-je interpréter ce sourir pour un oui ? Cepandant………..( NDA : vous connaissez les religieux, une fois qu'ils ont la parole, ils peuvent blablater pendant des heures.)

Pendant que le prêtre reprenait son speach en se tournant vers l'assistence, Shaolan, impatient, tout en essayant d'être discret implora Meiling de faire cesser cette torture en donnant sa réponse et par la même occasion clouer le bec à ce prêtre qui s'emportait dans son discourt. ( NDA je vous rassure je n'ai rien contre les prêtres, mais je ne savais pas comment tourner ma phrase autrement !)

¤¤¤¤¤

Après la cérémonie, la récéption eut lieu dans la grande demeure des Li.

**Tomoyo** : alors, saki tu danses ?

**Sak** : nan, pas maintenant, tout à l'heure.

**Eriol** : tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es trop timide !

**Tom** : Même Shaolan est au milieu de la piste !

**Sak** : To-mo-yo ! je danserai plus tard !

**Eriol** : tu sais que j'ai eu des échos sur ton comportement en Grande Bretagne !

**Sak** : (tout à coup très suspicieuse et mal à l'aise) de quoi tu parles !

**Eriol** : et bien il paraît que tu sais allumer le dance floor comme personne !

**Tom** : Sakura tu vois, chuis pas la seule à le dire ! attends, t'as dis allumer le « dance floor » ?

**Sak** : je crois que je vais torturer quelqu'un ! N'est-ce pas Eriol !

**Tom** : tu peux dire tout ce que tu vœux Eriol, mais je parie qu'elle n'osera pas !

L'orchestre avait cessé un instant pour faire une pause et tout le monde s'était rassis, et bien sûr tout le monde sermonnait, façon de parler, Sakura parce qu'elle n 'avait pas dansé.

**Toya** : après tout ça ne fait qu'une heure que la récéption est entammée. Il nous reste toute la nuit encore. C'est pas plus mal, ça nous laisse de la place pour danser au moins !

**Sak** : alors toi ne commance pas tu vas regretter !

La pauvre elle en mangeait ! en parlant de manger, le repas fut servi. Inutile de vous dire que Kéro et Spinel se son laché, en faisant attention de ne pas être aperçus ! Yukito, n'en parlons pas ! Et l'orchestre refit apparition. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait danser, ses jambes la démangeaient mais il n'y avait plus personne sur la piste

Un son raï se fit entendre. Tant pis !

**Naoko** : tu te lève enfin !

**Eriol** : que vas tu nous faire ?

**Sak** : montrer qui est la reine du dance floor !

Elle alla au centre de la piste au rythme entrainant du morceau. Elle commança à se déhancher. Ils n'en revenaient pas ! certes Sakura aime danser, mais d'habitude quand il n'y a personne sur la piste elle attend. Elle invitait ses amis à la rejoindre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à le faire, rapidement suivis par d'autres jeunes présents, et bien entendu les jeunes mariés !

Adossé contre un mur un jeune homme regardait Sakura danser.

**Kenishi** : « dis donc Shaolan, elle est drôlement mignone cette petite, tu me la présenteras ?

**Shao** : vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répondit-il d'un air détaché

**Ken** : parce que tu la connais !

**Shao** : et ?

**Ken** : t'as vu comment elle est faite ?

**Shao** : laisse tomber.

Ken : de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour……

**Shao** : (bloque Kenichi contre le mur) ne t'en approche pas.

Ken : Chasse gardée ? tu partages pas frère ?

**Shao** : je ne suis pas ton frère. Ne t'approches pas ni d'elle, ni de ma sœur, ou de quelle autre fille de ma famille ou de mon cercle d'amis !

**Ken** :. Ne sois pas si brutal ! voyons, 'Lan, je ne suis pas un voyoux. Demande à Yukisha !

**Shao** : ne crois pas m'impressionner en montrant l'étendue de ton aura. Tu ne fais même pas le poids contre ma sœur.

**Ken** : ça reste à voir, tu n'as jamais rien montré. Qui sait, ta notoriété ne repose-t-elle pas sur la puissance de ta mère !

**Voix** : ça suffit Kenishi.

**Ken** : Alors tu le protège, grande sœur ?

**Yukisha** : il n'en a pas besoin. Il a raison tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui ! Et appelle moi petite sœur en public !

**ken**: ……

**Yukisha** : et je suis la seule à avoir le droit de l'appeler 'Lan, d'abord !

Dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras de ce dernier.

Bien évidemment, ce dernier act n'était pas anodin : elle avait attendu que Sakura regarde dans leur direction. Elle ne savait pas encore dans quel but, mais il fallait qu'elle la rende jalouse. Elle ne l'avait pas assez vue pour savoir quoi faire exactement. Ce qui'il fallait pour l'heure, c'est que cette japonaise soit jalouse, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait ! Sakura ? c'est bien Sakura son prénom ? Elle vérifirait si ses catres (NDA : cartes de taro !) lui révèlent quoi que ce soit à son sujet ! ça risque d'être amusant, le temps qu'elle la rende jalouse. Tiens, à son insu Futeie peut lui apporter une grande aide ! Et Yukisha serra encore un peu plus le bras de Shaolan. Elle se demandait combien de temps encore ce dernier serait conciliant ! Il n'aime pas trop qu'on s'aggrippe lui !

A la vue de cette fille s'accrocher à lui comme ça. son cœur se serra. Décidément, elle ne se trompait pas. Plus aucune raison de douter. Sakura était bel et bien toujours amoureuse de Shaolan. Elle le connaît très introverti : il y a toujours une espèce de « protocole » à suivre en public avec Shaolan, surtout quand il y a des personnalités importantes. Comme ce soir. Elle qui hésitait à le toucher devant quelqu'un, et cette fille qui visiblement déroge à la règle. Cette fille qui a passé toute une soirée en tête à tête alors qu'ils étaient tous là. Le soir du dînner avec les parents d'Antek, c'est peut-être pour la rejoindre qu'il est parti plus tôt. En plus elle est très jolie.

Ayant un total contrôle sur elle-même, elle ne les a regardé qu'une seconde. Elle ne veut pas paraître …paraître…. Elle ne retrouve plus le mot, mais la pauvre, elle se comprend.

Kenishi s'était rapproché de la piste de danse. Il avança, l'air de rien, vers Futeie qui dansait avec Sakura.

**Ken** : Fut', surveille ton frère, ma sœur va te l'emmener !

**Fut** : tu te mélanges pas les pinceaux ! si ta sœur veux m'emmener mon frère c'est elle qu'il faut surveiller !

**Ken** : fais comme tu le sens, mais jette quand même un coup d'œil, ajouta-t-il en s'éloigant : il se sentait observé par le dernier enfant de Yélan.

**Futeie** :(elle regarde en direction de son frère) hey, mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'accroche à lui ! Guette Sakura !

Sakura par cette dernière remarque dû regarder encore une fois regarder dans cette direction, et encore une fois elle senti un poignard s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, et encore une fois elle du réprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et paraître indifférente.

**Sak** : ah t'as raison !

**Futeie** ; et il se laisse faire ce nigaud !

**Sak** ; c'est vrai que c'est pas son genre. Nigaud !

**Fut** : t'as jamais appelé ton frère nigaud toi !

**Sak** : si !

Fut : pas son genre à lui, c'est sûr, ni celui deYukisha. Mais quand ces deux là sont réunis !

**Sak** : ah ! (Sakura pour l'auteur : t'en a combien de poignards dans ta malette barbare ?)

**Fut** : depuis qu'ils sont petits, ça a toujours été comme ça !

**Sak** : Petits ? (il ne m'en a jamais parlé) un peu comme avec Meiling ?

**Fut** : nan ! il ne l'apprécie pas comme Mei, et je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aime elle non plus ! D'habitude ils sont plus discrets !

**Sak** ?

**Fut** : elle sait qu'il aime pas ça, alors elle le taquine. J'ai été à l'école avec elle. Elle a mon âge. On était amies avant !

**Sak** : vous ne l'êtes plus ?

**Fut** : si, on est restées bonnes copines. N'empêche que j'aime pas la voir autour de mon frère ! ils se sont……

**Lika** : Futeié, tu viens, on va demander une chanson pour les mariés !

**Fut** : j'arrive.

Et elle s'éloigna. Sakura ne connaitera pas la fin de l'histoire, du moins ce soir. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Yukisha, qui n'avait pas tenu le bras de Shaolan bien longtemps comme elle l'avait préssenti, était satisfaite. Elle sentait que Futeié avait parlé d'elle à la Japonaise, mais que le mystère plannait encore. Elle avait entrainé Shaolan sur la piste et ils dansaient. Elle abandonna se dernier et se redit aux toilettes, suivant Sakura.

Dans les toilettes la pauvre Yukisha se fit aggresser sous le regard de Sakura ; à peine fut elle arrivée par les filles qui faisaient la queue ;

**Fille 1** : dis donc, bonne pêche !

**Yuk** : pardon (elle se remet du mascara)

**Fille 2** : tu monopolises Shaolan :

**Yuk** :premièrement de quel droit appelles tu Li par son prénom ?De deux, monopoliser est un peu fort, non ? (dit-elle ne perdant pas son sang froid)

**Fille 1** : tu te l'accaopare !

**Fille 3** : je ne peux même pas m'en approcher !

**Yuk** : pour l'approcher tu devrais te décoller de ta chaise, et on ne doit pas avoir la même notion du temps, je ne suis pas restée en sa compagnie plus de 10 minutes !

**Fille 3** :de toute manière il était plus souvant vers un autre groupe ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Sakura, comme les 2 autres filles.

**Fille1** : faire amie avec sa sœur c'est une bonne tactique, lança-t-elle à Sakura.

**Yuk** : hey, on parlait de moi à l'instant, santant que ces furies risquaient de s'en prendre à Sakura.

**Fille 2** : évidemment tu ne supporte pas ne pas être le centre du monde Yukisha !

**Fille 3** : et tu t'abbats toujours sur les mêmes proies !

Ce fut la parole de trop. Yukisha referma brusquement son boitier de poudre compacte. Ce qui raidit un peu les 3 autres. Sakura regardait la scène. Une femme sortit des cabinets et le silence se fit le temps qu'elle parte. Yukisha se tourna vers la fille qui commençait à avoir peur. La famille de Yukisha est presque tout autant prestigeuse que celle des Li. Elles sentaient qu'elles avaient été trop loin en s'attaquant à plus gros qu'elles dans la hiérarchie.

**Yuk** : Shaolan est assez grand pour savoir avec qui il veux se montrer, et avec qui il ne veux pas. Si tu n'oses pas l'approcher parce que t'as peur d'avoir l'air plus conne que la fois où tu t'es présentée à lui, c'est toi que ça regarde. De toute manière, je doute fort que des putes de luxe de votre genre lui évoquent un quelconque intérêt de se montrer en votre compagnie. En public tout du moins.

Les trois « putes de luxe » heurtées par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre (y'a que la vérité qui blesse, précise un addage très connu !) pensèrent qu'il vallait mieux ne plus trop se frotter à Yukisha pour l'instant, et par consequent donc, quitter les toilettes et tant pis pour le pipi urgentissime. Ainsi Sakura restait seule avec Yukisha qui s'était remise à ses retouches maquillage. Cette dernière se sentant observée par Sakura, lui adressa la parole.

**Yuk** : je n'en reviens pas! Ça n'a aucune morale, aucune dignité, aucun rang et ça vient m'importuner. Tu me dois une fière chandelle ces harpies allaient s'attaquer à toi !

**Sak** : c'est gentil à toi mais j'aurais pu me défendre.

**Yuk** : soit pas si hostile. Chuis pas de leur espèce. C'est la première fois que je te vois ! Avec ton visage d'ange, je n'ai aucun moyen de déterminer si tu peux te défendre contre elles, dit-elle avec un sourir sincère. Elles ont l'air de vraies lionne, mais une fois qu'on leur montre les crocs, ces chatons retournent grelotter au fond de leur cage (cette fois-ci elle a repris son ton dur et froid). En général ce genre de filles ne s'en prennent pas tout de suite ouvertement aux nouvelles venues, mais avec toi elles ont sûrement du se sentir menacées.

**Sak** : et pourquoi ?

**Yuk** ; Shaolan !

**Sak** : elles ont l'air de t'en vouloir à toi aussi sur ce sujet.

**Yuk** : ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi si Shaolan ne paux pas les sentir. Lui et moi on se ressemble. Deux corps distincts possédant le même caractère et la même façon de penser !

**Chi** ; ah enfin je te trouve Sakura. On te cherche partout tu viens !

Et Sakura sorti des toilettes, entraînée dehors par Chiharu. Yukisha était contente d'elle, d'autant plus que Sakura avait posé les bonnes questions au bon moment. Elle est sûre d'avoir fait son effet sur la jeune japonnaise.

¤¤¤¤

Sakura était de nouveau sur la piste avec un jeune et séduisant garçon : une jolie tête d'ange. Il dansaient un slow. Elle le tenait fermement de ses bras.

**Yusuké** : 'Kura, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

**Sak** : kawaïï ! avec plaisir !

Il l'avait fait fondre avec ses grands cils accentuant le brun de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Sur la piste également, Shaolan dansait avec sa sœur Sheifa tout en discutant. Quand Sakura entra sur la piste avec Yusuké il fronça d'abord des sourcils puis la voyant contante il sourit.

**Shao** : Sheifa, regarde, Yusuké est un grand tombeur !

**Sheifa** : c'est pas vrai. Il va encore la dérenger. Elle dit que non, mais c'est qu'il peut être collant quand il veut !

**Shao** : laisse lui encore un slow !

**Sheifa** :…c'est vrai qu'ils s'amusent…pour l'instant !

Deux slows plus tard Sheifa alla les séparer.

**Sheifa** : Sakura tu permets que je t'enlève ce monsieur, il doit finir de …manger !.(NDA d'accord je sais c bidon comme exuse !)

**Sak** : ooooohhh je vois…, s'il doit !

**Sheifa** : je te confie mon frère !

**Shao &sak** !

**Sheifa** :Vous n'allez pas arrêter de danser maintenant !

**Sak** : Ok

**Shao** : d'accord !

¤¤¤

**Shao** : tu préfère les p'tits jeunes ? je savais pas que tu les choisissais au berceau !

**Sak** : il est si craquant, j'ai pas pu résister !

**Shao** : tu brises le coeur de mon neveux, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

**Sak** : il est si mignon. Il s'est échappé alors qu'il avait promis de se coucher tôt, le fait qu'il devait finir son repas n'était qu'un prétexte, pas vrai ?

**Shao** : il est très malin pour un gamain de 4 ans.

**Sak** : ses pouvoirs se developperont très vite !

**Shao** : il est comme Mei, il n'as pas de pouvoirs.

Et Sakura lui adressa un regard qui veut dire « hello redescend sur terre, c'est moi Sakura Maîtresse des cartes, puissantissime magicienne ». Non…je plaisente, Sakura n'est pas si prétencieuse. En fait le regard se traduit par quelquechose du genre : « je sais de quoi je parle »

**Sak** : moi je te dis qu'il en a, ils se développeront si vite qu'il aura des difficultés à les maîtriser.

**Shao** : il sera si puissant que ça !

**Sak** : je n'ai pas dis qu'il sera un puissant mgicien, j'ai juste dis que ses pouvoirs se developperont très vite.

Il arrêtèrent de parler. Ils se fixaient les yeux. La chanson s'arrêta et Sakura annonça qu'elle allait dans le jardin prendre l'air. Elle en avait besoin : avoir senti les bras de Shaolan autour d'elle l'avait replongé dans le passé. « Brises le cœur de mon neveux et je te le pardonnerai pas !» « Brises le cœur… » ces mots revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Arrivée à la hauteur de la piscine elle s'arrêta et croisa les bras. Une légère brise soufflait et Sakura cherchait l'horrizon du regard. « Shaolan, comment oses-tu ? es-tu inconscient ? ». Elle repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés depuis qu'elle était arriviée en Chine : la rencontre furtive devant la salle de bain, le petit déjeuné deux jours plus tôt et le « conseil » qui a suivit quand Eriol a découverts qu'elle courrait un grave danger. Puis le Japon, et enfin, ce soir. Ces alternences de "je suis gentil avec toi " et "je suis froid et méprisent" la déconcertaient vraiment. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Dire qu'elle allait passer ses trois prochaines année en Chine.

Dans la salle c'est l'heure du lancer du bouquet. Toutes le jeunes fille commancent à se diriger vers le milieu de la salle. Meiling s'avançant elle aussi vers le centre s'apperçoit que Sakura n'est pas là.

**Mei** : où est Sakura ?

**Futeie** ; Je ne sais pas ! quelqu'un sait ?

**Shao** : je vais l'appeler, elle est dehors !

Sakura cogitait toujours. Elle en était parvenue à la conclusion que ses études n'étaient pas la raison principale de sa venue en Chine. Etait-ce pour échapper à Itakasi, rejoindre Shaolan ? Oui, mais pourquoi rejoindre quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ? Shaolan…Le bouclier se faisait de plus en plus lourd mais elle n'y prettait pas attention.

**Shao** : Sakura

**Sak** : mmmm ?

**Shao** : c'est l'heure du lancer !

Sakura se rendit enfin compte que quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle poussa un cris de surprise

**Sak** : HA !

**Shao** : ça te surprends !

**Sak** : oui, un peu je ne t'ai pas vu arriver !

Shao ? (il se rend compte qu'ils ne parlent pas de la même chose) non pas moi, je te disais que Mei va lancer son bouquet, tu viens ?

**Sak** : non, pas maintenant, plus tard !

**Shao** : comme tu veux ! c'est quoi que je sens ?

**Sak** : (elle se concentre pour déterminer ce que Shaolan sent) le bouclier et pleins de petits trucs…vas-y je me concentre pour maintenir le bouclier, mentit-elle remerciant intérieurement Shaolan de l'avoir aidée à trouver une excuse pour rester encore un peu seule.

**Shao** : c'est toi qui vois…

Et il se dirigea vers l'intérieur. C'est vrai que le bouclier est de plus en plus pesant, remaque Sakura. La dispersion aura duré moins longtemps que prévu. Elle allait retouver sa colère avant la fin du mariage. Elle s'accroupi au bord de la piscine et plongea sa main dans l'eau. Ça la calmera peut-être quand elle sera exacerbée.

Juste avant de rentrer Shaolan éprouva exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti en sortant de sa voiture la veille au soir et entendit presque aussi-tôt des bruits d'éclaboussure. Il se retourna vivemant et vit que Sakura était tombée dans la piscine. Il se mit à marcher rapidemant pour aider Sakura à sortir de l'eau. Il sait que c'est une excellente nageuse et que par conséquent elle ne risque rien. Mais avec une robe pareille ça pourrait être un peu plus difficile.

Sakura se débattait au fond de l'eau. Au moment où la dispersion avait pris fin, elle a sentit quelquechose l'aggriper par la main qui était dans l'eau et fortement la tirer dans la piscine. Maintenant ce quelquechose d'invisible la maintenait au fonds de la piscine, pour l'empêcher de retourner à la surface, comme quand elle s'était endormie dans la beignoire. Elle aviat été prise par surprise. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, personne ne pouvait la secourir elle était seule et cette chose était très violente et forte ! Elle était sur le point d'utiliser la carte du vent (c'est celle qu'elle appelle comme par réflexe quand elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui peut la sauver) quand deux bras l'aggripèrent pour tenter de la ramener à la surface. Le souffle lui manquait sérieusement et ses paupières se faisaient lourdes quand elle sentit subitement l'air lui chatouiller à nouveaux les narines.

**Sak** : Shaolan …

Elle eu juste le temps de remarquer que c'est lui qui la ramenait vers le bord avant de ne plus rien voir du tout.

Il la regarda pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais trop tard elle avait déjà perdu connaissance. Il la sortit de l'eau et alla ver l'intérieur de la demeure sans pour autant passer par la terrasse où certains invités auraient pu les croiser tout trempés. Il monta directement à l'étage, là où sont toutes les chambres. Une fois dans la sienne il installa soigneusement Sakura dans un fauteuil et alla mettre en marche le chauffage. Il songea ensuite à échanger ses vêtement mouillés contre un boxer et un t-shirt secs. Puis s'approcha de Sakura. Elle aussi il fallait qu'elle enlève sa robe mouillée. Il hésitait. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieu la réveiller. Ce qu'il essaya d'abord en l'appelant, ce qui fut vain. Il la pris délicatement par le visage ce qui la réveilla.

**Shao** : Saki, il faut te changer.

Elle le regarda, tantant de lui répondre, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle avait grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ce qu'il remarqua. Il oublia donc l'idée qu'elle pourrait se changer toute seule.

**Shao** : accroche-toi à moi, dit-il en prenant les mains de Sakura pour les mettre derrière son cou, et en la penchant en avant.

Il étira ses bras derrière le dos de Sakura et dégrafa sa robe qu'il enleva. Il était un peu gêné de la voir en sous-vêtements mais c'était pas la première fois qu'il verrait une fille en petite tenue. Il lui enfila un de ses t-shirts et ensuite seulement enleva son soutient-gorge. Il abandonna l'idée de lui enlever sa culotte pour lui prêter un de ses boxers, aussi tentant que ça l'était en sa qualité de jeune homme normalemnt constitué, sans pour autant aller plus loin, il est persuadé que le landemain elle lui aurait fait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. D'autant plus que ça pourrait être irrespectueux envers elle, vu qu'elle n'est qu'à demi consciente. Il l'accrocha de nouveau à lui et la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit. Comme il n'allait pas retourner à la fête, il s'allongea à coté d'elle et se rendit compte qu'il avait bien trempé sont t-shirt en enlevant la robe de Sakura. Il l'enleva et ferma les yeux après avoir longtemps regardé sakura dormir.

Pendant ce temps, à la récéption on les attendait pour le lancer.

**Mei** ; mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font !

**Futeie** ; je sais pas. Peut-être que mon frère n'a pas encore trouvé Sakura !

Yusuké qui tournoyait autour des jeunes filles leur répondit illico. (nda : hé oui, il s'est encore échappé !)

**Yusuké** ; nan il sait où elle est, je les ai vu !

**Fut** : ah oui, et où donc ?

**Yusuké** : tonton Shlan ( il arrive pas à prononser Shaolan :)) montait les escalier en tenant 'Kura dans ses bras ! et le gamin s'en vas jouer ailleurs laissant les deux cousines perplexes!

**Futeie** : pourquoi la portait-il en direction de l'étage ?

**Mei** : sais pas ! je ne suis pas avec eux pour te le dire !

**Futeie** : mon frère et Sakura ! mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font!

**Mei** : ça les regarde. De toutes façons ils sortaient ensemble quand Shaolan était encore au Japon.

**Futeie** : Quoi ?

**Mei** : tu savais pas ?

**Fuetei** : non ! je me doutais qu'il avait pu avoir une aventure avec quelqu'un là-bas, mais j'étais loin d'en être certaine, encore moins l'imaginer avec Sakura !

**Mei** : et c'était plus sérieux qu'une aventure crois moi !

**Futeie** : j'arrive pas à le croire. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

**Mei** : je croyais qu tu savais, c'est ton frère après tout !

**Ant** : Ma chérie, ces demoiselles attendent que tu lances le bouquet !

**Fut** : vas-y ! non attends moi aussi veux essayer de l'attraper !

Elle qui s'était mis à l'écart du groupe de jeunes fille parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas au bouquet, elle vit furtivement quelquechose voler en sa direction. Yukisha ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se faisait agresser par un bouquet volant : elle en fut extrêmement surprise. Et la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à une heure très avancée dans la nuit et les jeunes mariés partirent pour leur voyage de noce : destination inconnue, c'était un cadeau de la part de leurs amis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 29 : c'est une longue histoire !**

Non. C'est un non définitif. Impossible de s'endormir. Au début c'était le bruit qui était dérangeant :à l'étage inférieur la récéption battait son plein. Maintenant ce qui était perturbant c'était Sakura. Elle bien sûr. Après tout elle est très jolie et ne porte qu'un t-shirt sur elle, mais c'est surtout ce qui a bien pu lui arriver qui lui trotte dans la tête. Il a d'abord senti ses pouvoir revenir, puis l'a vue, ou plutôt ne l'a pas vue puisqu'elle était déjà au fond de la piscine. Sakura est limite plus à l'aise dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme. Shaolan ne comprend pas. Certes ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais on oublie pas de nager. Même avec cette robe elle aurait du s'en sortir toute seule. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la retenir au fond ?

Il a paniqué en ne la voyant pas remonter comme elle aurait du le faire. Si elle ne remontait pas c'est que ça devait être dangereux, pour qu'elle, une puissante magicienne, bien plus forte que lui ne parvienne pas à remonter. Il est certain que c'est d'origine maléfique. Lui aussi avait ressentit l'espace d'une seconde la traction qui empêchait sakura de flotter. Et si c'était dangereux pour elle ça aurait du l'être encore plus pour lui. Et il n'a pas hésité à aller lui porter secour.

D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui prouve qu'elle soit plus forte que lui. Il n'avait pas senti l'étendue de son pouvoir.

D'accord quand ils étaient plus jeunes, elle était plus forte que lui et elle est devenue maitresse des cartes. Mais il a travaillé dur et ses pouvoirs se sont développés. Il est certain maintenant d'être au moins, si ce n'est plus fort que Clow lui même.

Puis merde, finalement qu'est qu'il peut en savoir ? Il n'a pas personnellement connu Clow. Et puis Sakura peut faire…, comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Dispersion, un truc du genre qu'aucun magicien ou sorcier n'a pu faire. Ça ne prouve en rien sa force. La chose dans la piscine n'a rien pu faire contre lui, mais a littéralement emprisonné Sakura !

Mais pourquoi est-elle en danger. Elle n'a rien fait. Qui veut sa perte ?

Et puis cet Itakasi qu'elle ne semble pas apprécier. Si elle ne l'apprécie pas pourquoi a-t-elle tenu à le voir au Japon ?

C'est comme ça que ce pauvre Shaolan se triturait l'esprit en gigottant dans tous les sens dans son lit et s'arrêtait de bouger quand il se souvenait que Sakura dormait à ses côtés, pour ne pas la réveiller. Finalement, au moment où le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, celui de Shaolan se mettait à siffloter très légèrement, ce qui montrait que Shaolan s'abandonnait au sommeil.

20 mai

Toutefois si le prince s'endoramait enfin à la lisière du bois, la belle elle, elle se réveillait. Tôt : certes ce n'était pas dans son habitude, cependant ça arrive. En ouvrant les yeux elle se demandait où elle était. C'était fréquent depuis son stage en Grande Bretagne. Le matin elle ne savait plus si elle était dans sa chambre au Japon, ou dans celle de son petit appartement de stagiaire, ou une des quelconques suites dans lesquelles elle a séjourné au cours de ses petits voyages. Au bout de deux secondes la mémoire lui revenait en général, pourtant ce matin le décor le plafond et la lampe qui y était accrochée ne lui rappelaient rein. Mais cette odeur, elle la reconnaissait. Pas de doutes. Elle ferma ses yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Elle était sûre de l'identité du possesseur de la chambre , mais n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ce parfum lui rappelait tant de choses. Elle avait peur qu'en ouvrant les yeux ce parfum ne disparaîsse, qu'il ne soit qu'illusion. Puis elle se souvient du bouclier qui pèse lourd sur ses épaules, le retour de ses sentiments et…son agression. Car elle a bien été attaquée. Même si elle trouve qu'il fait un peu froid, ça sent bon les souvenirs heureux et elle se sent si bien les yeux fermés.. Consciente de sa chimère elle se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est pas tout de rêver et de se sentir comme sur un petit nuage pendant qu'on rêve. Il faut vivre la réalité, même si pour l'instant celle de Sakura n'est pas celle qu'elle voudrait. Et elle le voit. Il dort. Il est allongé sur le côté, tourné vers elle, tout pelotonné sous la couette. C'est pour ça qu'elle trouve qu'il fait frais : il a pris toute la couette ! Elle aurait pu s'en douter. Frilruse comme elle est, elle comprend pourquoi elle s'est réveillée. Elle sourit à le voir tout emmitouflé. Il est si mignon. Si seulement tout était comme avant…

Il à l'air fatigué et soucieux. Elle devine donc qu'il s'est endormi il y a peu. Est-ce pour elle qu'il est soucieux ? c'est tendu entre eux pourtant. Meis elle le connaît. Même s'il ne l'aime pas (**NDA** : vous aurez compris que ce sont les pensées de Sakura ! )elle le connaît. Il a un grand cœur et est généreux, même sensible à ce qui ce passe autour de lui. Il est temps qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre pendant qu'il est encore tôt. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on la voit sortir de la chambre de Shaolan.

Elle se leva, pris sa robe qui était encore très humide, ses autres affaires qui étaient sur le sol et sur le pointe des pieds elle sortit. Elle referma la porte le plus doucement possible et se trouva nez à nez avec Futeie qui se rendait aux toilettes. Cette dernière avait absorbé une quantité pharamineuse de liquide la veille.

Fut : salut S'kura, lui dit elle les yeux pas très réveillés !

Sakura ne pu que lui sourir. Futeie continua son chemin deux pas encore comme si de rien était. Sakura sortait de la chambre de son frère, vêtue d'un maillot qui appartient à Shaolan, son soutien gorge dans les mains. Quoi de plus normal ? Soutien gorge ! Sakura ? Saholan ?Les trois réunis dans une même phrase ?

Fut : Sakura ! ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de crier.

Elle venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Son cerveau encore endormi avait mis du temps à réagir. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de se souvenir des paroles du petit Yusuké qui avait vu Shaolan emmener Sakura à l'étage en la portant dans ses bras, et … surtout de celles de Meiling.

Fut : Sakura qu'est-ce qu….

Sak : chuuuut ! parle moins fort tu va réveiller tout le monde !

Fut : attend mais tu (elle reparle fort et Sakura lui fait signe de baisser d'un ton), tu sortais de la chambre de Sh…

Sak : chuut, oui je sais !

Fut : oui je sais ! mais tu ne manque pas de toupet, répondit-elle plus indugnée par le fait que Sakura, qui sort en petite tenue de la …(**NDA** :bon, je ne vais pas le répéter 3000 fois, vous savez d'où elle sort ! ) lui dise un 'oui je sais' qui veut dire tais-toi tu parles trop fort, que de la voir sortir d'où elle sort.

Sakura stoppa net et réalisa que trop bien la situation et ne douta plus du fait que Futeie s'imaginait certaines choses (**nda** : vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?)

Sak : tu te fais des illusions Futeie ! ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Fut : attends ! laisse moi remettre les éléments en place, je te croise sortant de la chambre de mon frère, ses vêtements sur le dos, les tiens dans tes bras. Y'a pas photo !

Sak : Futeie. Je sais ce que tu penses et je penserais la même chose à ta place. Mais tu te trompes. Malgré les apparences ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, en fait c'est une longue histoire. Je…je suis tombée dans la piscine, mais enfin regarde, mes affaires sont encore moillées !

Futei remarqua l'air sincère de Sakura. Finalement peut-être tirait-elle des conclusions trop hâtives.

Fut : c'est bon Sakura. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est une longue histoire, que je désire connaître, mais là maintenant, j'ai rendez-vous aux cabinets

Sak : rdv ? au cabinet ? à cette heure-ci ? mais quel genre de cabinet donne des rdv si tôt le matin ?

Futei ne pu s'empêcher de sourir. Sakura avait parfois des airs de petite fille fragile et naîve qu'il faut protéger. C'ést si contradictoire avec sa qualité de maîtresse des cartes, et c'est ce qui la rend mignone. Après tout elle aussi vient tout juste de se réveiller !

Fut : les…toilettes Sakura.

Sak : ahhh

Fut : Tu comprends, pipi popot ?

Sak : c'est ça prends-moi pour une débile !

Et Futeie continua son chemin en riant, alors que Sakura elle retournait dans sa chambre.

A peine rentra-t-elle que Kéro et Spinnel ouvraient leurs petits yeux endormis et vinrent l'agresser.

Spinnel : Sakura Kinomoto…

Kéro : …c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

Spinnel : on ne savait même pas où tu étais ?

Kéro : on s'est inquiétés !

Sak : en dormant ?

Spinnel : euh…

Kéro : ben…

Sak : je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de vous prévenir, cela dis, vous meritiez de vous reposer un peu !

Kéro : heureusement qu'Eriol nous a dis de ne pas nous inquiéter.

Sak : je vois.

Spinnel : que s'est-il passé pour que tu ne reviennes pas ?

Sak : …

Elle les regarda un instant, peut-être n'avaient-ils rien senti ?

Sak : vous êtes en forme ?

Kéro : moi ouais

Spi : pareil.

Sak : je voudrais profiter de mon lit encore un peu. Ça vous dérangerait de me reveiller quand d'autres seront réveillés, au cas où je me rendormais ?

Kéro : ça dépend de la récompen…

Spi : (qui entoure le cou de kéro et qui l'empêche de finir sa phrase) pas de problèmes Maîtresse des cartes.

Sak : (en soupirant) Suppy ne m'appelles pas comme ça s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression d'être un tyran, dit-elle en s'enfouissant sous sa couette

Kéro : c'est peut-être parce que tu en es un.

Sak : Kéro , tu le vois celui-la !(en montrant son poing )

Elle se rendormit encore, sans pour autant avoir une dernière pensée concernant Shaolan.

Il n'en n'était pas sûr mais il avait entendu des voix. Il ouvrir les yeux et ne vit pas Sakura à ses côtés (comment aurait-il pu avec sa couette qui formait un énorme dôme au dessus de lui ?). Elle avait dû partir…mais il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bel et bien du bruit dans le couloir. Shaolan se leva pressément et ouvrit sa porte. Sa sœur se pavanait dans le couloir. Elle le regarda et l'air ahurit et mal réveillé de Shaolan attira son attention, cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas sur son trajet et lui lança un :

Fut : bien dormi fréfot ? le plus naturellement possible, exempt de tout sous entendu ou reproche.

Il comprit qu'elle et Sakura s'étaient croisées, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si sa sœur savait que la magicienne sortait de sa chambre. Il ne lui répondit pas et referma sa porte. Son lit lui faisait de grand signes pour manifester à son propriétaire qu'il pouvait en faire usage. Fatigué Shaolan trouva la proposition alléchante, si bien qu'il n'eût pas le temps de poser sa tête contre son oreiller, qu'il dormait déjà.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sarkura ! reiveille toi ! dépèche toi de venir au salon !

Sak : mmmmm……hein ? ( elle se réveille !)tu veux quoi kéro ?

Kéro : viens vite, c'est important !

Sak : ouiiiii (elle repose la tête sur son orieller)

Kéro : non, il faut que tu viennes maintenant

Sak : ouais, j'arrive laisse moi le temps de m'habiller, dit-elle en sortant de son lit.

Elle se dirigea vers la penderie et chercha quoi se mettre. Elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour qu'elle doive se dépècher.

Shao : Saki, il faut te changer.

Shao : accroche-toi à moi

Fut : attend mais tu, tu sortais de la chambre de Sh

Sak : tu te fais des illusions Futeie ! ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle se remémorait certains moments ! Peut-être qu'ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle ait dormi avec Shaolan, de son agression…Mais si c'est de ça, pourquoi Kéro et Spinnel ne l'ont pas mentionné le matin ! elle verrait bien !

Elle entra dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni : son père, les Li, ses amis, les gardiens….

Yoshiyuki : tient voilà Sakura !

Tomoyo : bonjour miss

Sak : salut

Toya : je me doutais bien que c'était toi qui arrivait…les murs ont tremblé

Sak : un jour je l'écraserai, marmonna-telle en s'asseyant dans « son » fauteil préféré.

kéro: on n'attend pas le gamin, on commance sans lui, s'il préfère dormir c'est lui que ça regarde !

Sak : commancer quoi ?

Fut : les premières photos

Yelan : du mariage !

Sak : ah ! (elle jeta un regard noir à Kéro)

Eriol : t'as l'air d'en vouloir à ce pauvre Kéro !

Sak : il m'a arraché du lit en prétextant que c'était urgent !

Fut : pourquoi, tu n'as pas assez rpofité de TON lit ? (elle la taquine)

Sakura lui accorda un sourir genre : tu m'as eu,mais elles deux seules comprenaient le sens réel de la phrase.

Sak : non ! mais Kéro m'a fait comprendre que je devais me dépècher, c'était une quesion de vie ou de mort, j'ai pris les premier jeans qui me venait sous la main. Si j'avais su que c'était pour regarder la vidéo, j'aurais au moins pris le temps de me coiffer !

Et la projection des photos commança. Ça ne dura pas très longtemps, environ une demi-heure. Ils regardèrent et commentèrent celles qui se trouvaient encore sur les 3 cartes mémoires de l'appareil photo de Tomoyo.

Nakuru : suppy c'est toi ! dire que je soupsonnait ce goinfre de Kéro !

Kéro : heeeeeeeyy suis pas un goinfre

Toya : a bon ?

Tom : j'ai mal réglé le flash de l'appareil, y'a souvent les yeux qui ressortent tous blanc !

Futeie : la classe Mr Kinomoto, on dirait une star

Fuj : c'est trop Futeie

Eriol : pour sûr le flash fonctionne !

Yam : wowwwwww Chiha ! tes yeux ! on dirait un X-men !

Chi : KWA ? ( ) (fou rire général)

Sak : qui a pris cette photo ?

Toya : En flag miss Godzilla ! Niarc Niarc

Sak : on va me prendre pour une alcholo !

Naoko : ils ont tous la même position

Spinnel : s'ils avaient essayé il n'auraient jamais réussi !

Futeie : Lika, Yoshiyuki, vous faites vraiment un beau couple !

Yel : cette photo est extra

Yuki : mais c'était plutôt vers la fin de la soirée ça !

Tom : ouais !

Tom : Sakura il est pas un peu jeune pour toi

Sak : t'es jalouse hein, t'aurais préféré que Yusuké préfére danser avec toi !

Tom : il est trop mignon. Je te déclare la guerre, je l'avais remarqué avant toi !

Sak : comme tu l'as dis c la guerre, alors chacune pour soi. Na !

Eriol : tient ! Shaolan sourit !

Fut : tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il te sourie sakura ? (sur la photo on la voit pendant le slow avec Shaolan)

Sak : il ne me sourit pas, il se moque de mon couple avec Yusuké !

Tom : niarc, niarc !

Sak :je le dirai à ton copin !

Lika : Ha ha, regarde la tête qu'elle fait !

Sak : c'est Yukisha qu'a attrapé le bouquet ?

Chia : nan, c'est le bouquet qu'est venu à elle !

Nakuru: y'a que ça comme photos, je pensais que t'en avais pris plus.

Naoko : surtout qu'on te l'a piqué souvant !

Tomoyo : c'est vrai ça, j'ai l'impression que vous l'aviez plus souvant dans vos main que moi ?

Yam : tu ne peux pas et filmer et danser et bavarder et prendre des photos en même temps...

Dans le salon des petits groupes se formaient et les discussions allaient bon train de toutes parts. On avait laissé continuer les photos de dérouler. En réalité chacun avait la flème de défaire les branchements TV set-appareil numérique.

Futeie était dans un coin avec Sakura.

Fut : alors tu me raconte la longue histoire ?

Sak : elle est vraiment très longue mais comme je suis certaine qu'il faudra que la raconte plusieur fois parce que Eriol voudra savoir, ta mère…donc je passerai les déta….

Sakura fu coupée dans son élan par Kéro :

Kéro : v'la le gamin !Je tiens à te féliciter petit ! t'as battu un nouveau record !

Shaolan qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans le salon se demandait ce qui lui arrivait ! Et il croisa le regard de Sakura. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Spinnel Sun vient enchérir les propos de Kéro.

Suppy : bravo !

Sha : c'est quoi ce record ?

Kéro : excès de lenteur : même Sakura est arrivée avant toi gamin !

Sha : ……(ne sachant que répondre, il réfléchit)……peluche !

Kéro : KWA

Sha : j'ai dis PEL…

Tom (qui les a rejoint) : c'est bon ça suffit. Tiens Shaolan, assieds–toi et regarde les photos !Hey, laisse-moi un peu de place pour m'assoir.

Fut : donc tu disais que tu passerais les détails !

Sak : (gênée)…euh…exact.

Fut : si j'ai cru comprendre ce matin c'est en rapport avec la piscine, nan ?

Sak :(elle jette un coup d'oeil furtif à Shaolan et sent la gêne qui le prend lui aussi) ouip !

Tom : c'est quoi cette histoire de piscine ?

Sha : Skuara a fait trempette hier soir !

Tom : quoi ?

Fut : elle est jolie cette photo n'est-ce pas ?

C'est la photo où Sakura et Shaolan dansent ensemble. Elle rajoute :

Fut : au fait frérot, ça me fait penser : pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu étais sorti avec Sakura ?

Shaolan qui regardait la photo ne bougea plus d'un cil, comme foudroyé par la question que lui posait sa sœur. Question très méchante d'abord ! Mais Futeie voulait des réponses de la part de son frère, et puis elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela lui avait été caché à elle età sa famille. Tomoyo était interloquée. Le sourir qu'affichait Sakura reflettait à la fois l'étonnement, le mécontentement et le sentiment de trahison de cette dernière. Elle laissa échapper un quasi inaudible « ah la belle blague ! ». Futeie déduisit que Sakura n'y était pour rien dans le fait que Shaolan n'avait pas parlé. C'était son choix personnel. Futeie se rendit vite compte de son erreur mais n'eu pas le temps de rectifier sa question.

Sak : il n'en a jamais parlé !

Fut : si, si, mais c'est resté dans le cercle familial et c'était plus ou moins officieux. Il nous avait laissé entendre que vous aviez eu une histoire. Ce que je voulais dire avec ma question c'était…de savoir pourquoi il était resté discret sur le sujet !  
Pourquoi (ce dernier pourquoi s'adresse à Shaolan et son vrai sens est pourquoi n'y as-tu jamais fait allusion)

Shao : suis pas bavard ! (il en veut à sa sœur)

Tom :(qui sent la gêne de Futeie) pour être taciturne ta réputation n'est plus à refaire :

Sak : (au bord de la crise de nerf mais qui essaie de paraître la plus paisible possible) faut pas croire, il est très « bavard » quand ça l'intéresse. Dans l'avion, j'ai du le faire taire pour qu'il ne me pose pas trop de question sur le fait que je ne connaisse pas tous les recoins de London !

Tom : …(pense : je la connais, elle cache bien son jeu, je suis sûre que ça la touche quand-même)

Fut : …(pense : ça ne lui fait que cet effet là ?)

Sak : si si . hein c'est vrai Li-Kun ?

Shao : …c'est vrai (pense : elle a l'air de bien le prendre, TROP bien le prendre. Va-t-elle me tuer ou me torturer ad vitam etrnam ? Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais…)

Fut : aaaaah, ouais, Sakura m'a dit qu'elle t'avait fait cloué le bec dans l'avion. Fallait pas lui chercher des noises!

Tom : tu m'as pas dit comment c'est passée ta soutenance ! Je suis certaine que ça a bien marché.

Sak : ouaip

Tom : vous avez fait quoi le reste de la journée ?

Shao : Sakura s'est enfuie, est revenue de mauvaise humeur et a reçu une visite d'Itakasi

Tom : il est venu te voir ?

Fut : c'est qui ?

Sak : un pov'mec

Tom : …j'ai loupé un épisode. Au début tu t'inquiète pour lui et tu culpabilise de l'avoir laissé et après tu…

Sak : je te dis que c'est un salaud. Point FINAL !

Tom : Si tu le dis !

Sak : et c'est pas le seul.

Shaolan se senti visé par cette remarque, et il n'avait pas tord

Sak :Au fait ce jour là j'ai rencontré Katzu qui me connaissait déjà apparament !

Tom ?

Sak : La rumeur court à Tomoéda que je suis lesbienne !

Fut, Tom, Shao : toi !

Fut : comment ça se fait ?

Sak : c'est une longue histoire

Fut ;Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais les histoires longues

Sak : ouais ! rien que d'y repenser !

Tom : c'est pas tout, mais je vais devoir commancer mes valises, moi je pars bientôt !

Shao : déjà

Sak : Tomo, tu pars dans une semaine !

Tom : j'ai de la chance, les autres c'est aujourd'hui !

Fut : domage ! je commançais à bien vous aimer moi ! et elle sert sakura, celle qui est assise la plus proche d'elle, dans ses bras. Vous allez me manquer !

Tom : tu ne dira pas la même chose bien longtemps. Tu vas avoir sakura à supporter pendant trois ans au moins ?

Shao : quoi ?

Tom : si si, notre Sakura, si douce et si gentille est est véritable requin côté travail, Faut pas l'embêter !

Sak : en plus elle dit ça en se moquant de moi !

Fut : c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Sak : c'est long à raconter !

Fut, t'as bcp d'histoires longues toi, heureusement, t'as trois ans pour me les raconter !

Shao : c'est pour te trouver un logement que tu voulais lire les journaux ?

Sak : exact. Dis Futy, t'as pas un quartier sympa à me proposer ?

Shao : t'appelles ma sœur Futy toi maintenant ?

Fut : moi j'aime bien !

Shao : hein Sakura ?

Sak : (elle lui adresse un regard genre « si si je t'ai entendu mais je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si tu étais présent, remarque il vaut mieux pour la survie de mes cordes vocales » ou alors « tu penses vraiment qu tu mérites que je te réponde ? » c'est à votre libre arbitre !) un truc pas trop loin pas trop loin de la Trade City (NDA : of course it's a nom que j'invente !) d'ailleurs faudra me monter où c'est !

Fut : je te montrerai ça un coup en allant en ville, mais pour ce qui est du logement, je suis sûre que mère sera fière de loger la maîtresse des cartes.

Sak : euhhhhmm

Fut : y'a pas de euhm qui tienne !

Tom : bon, tu m'aides à ranger mes affaires ôh puissante magicienne , dit-elle en se levant.

Sak : ouais, j'arrive.A + alors !

Fut : A +.

Sakura et Tomoyo sortent du salon

Sak : en fait je vais d'abord prendre une douche, Kéro ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Je t'aiderai après !

Tom : ça va ?

Sak : ouais

Tom : t'es sûre ?

Sak : je te le dis

Tom : (ironique) tu y mets tant de conviction !

Sak : ouais…

Tom : 'reniffle' 'reniffle' t'as raison, prend une douche d'abord, on discute après !

Sak : t'arrête de reniffler l'air, je vais finir par croire que ça m'est réellement destiné !

10


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 30 : La fraterie LI.

Shao : …

Fut :.…quoi ?

Shao : c'est simpa

Fut : oui je sais. C'est plus simple pour elle d'être ébergée

Shao : ne joue pas Futeie. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Fut : quelque part tu l'as mérité.

Shao : c'est Sakura qui t'en a parlé ?

Fut : nan c'est Mei. Mais comment je l'ai su n'est pas important.

Shao : ta tentative pour rattrapper le coup n'étais pas des plus convaincantes, mais…

Fut : Sakura est une fille très gentille :c'est ce que je me suis dis la première fois que je l'ai vue, alors qu'elle n'étais pas encore la maitresse des cartes. Mon opinion la concernant n'a pas changée. Tu as beau être mon frère, mais si je n'avais pas vu Sakura ne se doutais pas que tu n'avais rien dit j'aurais soutenue ma question, même si c'étais très indiscret et

Shao : c'est très gentil pour moi. Tu as raison c'était très indiscret.

La tension ne fait que monter entre ces deux membres de la même fraterie. Eux aussi avaient préférés sortir du salon. Enfin c'est plutôt le frère qui est partie et la sœur ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

Fut : c'était genre comment avec elle ?

Shao : genre sérieux.

Fut : je ne te comprend plus. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé. Au moins à ton retour !tu te rends-compte enfin ?

Shao : Futeie ce ne sont pas tes affaires, retorqua-t-il d'un ton plus que sec tout en entrant dans le dojo. Ça ne te regarde pas. Il s'agit de ma vie. Puis il lui claque la porte au nez.

Futeie connaît bien Shaolan et sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à se confier, mais quand c'est très important il n'y a pas de secrets dans la fraterie. C'est à lui qu'elle parle le plus souvant quand elle a besoin de se confier et ce depui l'adolescence.

Elle se souvient très bien quand ça a commancé.

Sheifa était bien trop préoccuppée par son petit ami pour accorder de l'attenion Futeie. Son petit amii dui devient son ex-petit ami, pui qui se transforme en ex-ex-petit ami ad vitam eternam. Futeie n'avait jamais réellement compris les relations de sa sœur qui se terminaient avant de commencer. Vous me direz qu'à 14 ans on ne comprend pas forcément les ce qui se passe dans la tête des jeunes de 20, d'autant plus qu'à 20 ans c'est pas toujours facile de faire le point sur ce qui nous arrive.

Suh, n'en parlons pas. Elle est trop stressée et puis elle préfère espionner la grande de 20 ans pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! ouais enfin bon par là il faut comprendre que c'est surtout les amis du petit ami de Sheifa qui l'intéressent. Replaçons les choses dans leur contexte : Sheifa ne fait que rompre puis se remettre avec Kazuhiko, qui par la suite deviendra son mari mais c'est une autre histoire. Or Kazuhiko est très populaire au lycée et joue dans l'équipe de foot et par consequent beaucoups d'athlètes comme coéquipiers en particulier Ran qui en est le capitaine. Ce n'est qu'un courreur de jupon mais il plaît bien à Suh qui a décidé d'en faire un garçon très sage. Seulement Ran ne l'a pas encore remarquée c'est pourquoi elle tient farouchement à ce que le couple de sa sœur fonctionne. Comme ça elle rentre ducement dans le cercle des connaissances de Ran.

Et Feimei dans tout ça ? et bien n'ayant qu'un an de différence avec Suh,l'une ayant 17 ans et l'autre 18 elles sont inséparables. Mais contrairement à Suh, ce qu'elle préfère dans l'équipe de foot ce sont les joueurs que la nature à le moins bien doté en matière de neurones ! Elle adore se moquer d'eux, mais gentiment, je vous rassure.

A 14 ans, il ne lui restait plus que sont petit frère. Le seul de la fraterie qui avait encore un esprit à peu près lucide. Ben oui, à 9 ans, on est encore innocent et on ne s'est pas venturé dans le labirynthe de la puberté, la sortir étant l'âge adulte.

Claquer la porte au nez ! Il vien de lui claquer la porte au nez !

Futeie est plutôt du genre à démarrer au quart de tour si c'est pas avant quand tout ne se déroule pas comme elle l'entant. D'autant plus que la famille Li est très ancrée dans de vielles traditions. Et dans cette famille nombreuse il y a une règle sacrée à laquelle il ne faut surtout pas ommetre d'obéir. Les cadets doivent toujours le respect aux plus âgée. Autrement il y a un droit d'aînesse et tanpis pour le dernier de la famille. Bon d'accord dans certaines occasion on utilise pas ce droit, en particulier quand l'aîné l'a cherché, mais là c'est différent.

En plus elle déteste pardessus tout qu'on lui claque la porte au nez ! (NDA ; vite Shaolan, cache-toi !)

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et attrappa son frère par l'oreille et le tire sur 15 mètres.

Fut : tu sembles oublier à qui tu parles demi portion !

Demi portion ? tu parles ! Shaolan fait deux têtes de plus que Futeie et pèse au moins vingt kilos de plus ! une giffle de Sholan suffirait à la mettre ko. Mais la demi portion ne ferait jamais un tel geste envers ses sœurs, d'une part à cause du droit d'aînesse, d'autre part il sait très bien qu'il leur ferait très mal et en plus il ne frappe pas les filles (NDA : gentil garçon !).

Demi portion, c'est le surnom que lui avaient donné ses sœur quand il était tout petit. Non pas qu'il était trop petit pour son âge mais c'était pour le taquiner et freiner son égo. A trois ans il se prennait pour le chef de la famille et donnait des ordres à tout vas sous prétexte qu'il était le seul garçon. Il s'est vite fait calmé par ses sœurs !

Futeie lui lâche l'oreille et reprend.

Fut : d'accord tu as 20 ans ! d'accord ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! mais quand j'ai l'impression que mon petit frère semble ne plus savoir où il en est ça me regarde !

Shao : tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Tu raconte n'importe quoi.

Fut : non. Je ne pense pas être autant dans l'erreur que tu le dis.

Shao :…

Fut : (elle s'est calmée) Shaolan…même si tu caches tes sentiment, tes peurs, tes joies…tu es notre petit frère. On te connaît toutes. On t'a vu faire tes premier sourirs, faires tes premiers pas, puis on t'a vu attraper tes premières mouches pour leur arracher leurs pattes, tu disaits qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin puisqu'elles avaient leurs ailes pour voler…si si je t'assure tu faisait ça, on l'a tous fait c'est de famille!…

Shao :…

Fut : si tu arrives à nous cacher certaines choses, on le sent et on te comprend on a tous notre jardin secret. On sent quand tu es triste, préoccupé, malade, ou tout simplement heureux. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire attention à toi il faudra t'y faire. Tu es et tu sera toujours notre petit Shaolan et ce même si tues plus grand et plus fort que nous, même si maintenant c'est toi qui nous protège et que tu es en train de prendre la relève pour le clan ? tu n'as pas le choix.

Shao : je sais, mais…

Fut : mais…

Shao : je ne veux pas que Sakura souffre.

Fut :…

Shao :…

Futeie fronça des sourcils. Il en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Ce qu'elle remarqua, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt à en dire plus. Soudain il lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux pleins de malice. Elle, sûrement la plus timide des 5 enfants sentait son frère préparer quelquechose

Shao : je sens que ma grande sœur est sur le point de me dire qu'elle m'aime.

Fut : alors là tu rêves !

Shao : oui mais moi je t'aime tu sais ?

Fut :SORT D'ICI

Shao : quoi !

Fut : (en colère) tu me claque la porte au nez et tu crois qu'en me disant que tu m'aimes je vais laisser passer ça. ne penses pas t'en cortir aussi facilement !MORON ! tu vas voir je vais t'écraser comme un insecte ! (elle commance à lui courir après et à le frapper). De toute façon t'es obligé de m'aimer ! c'est toi le plus jeune !……….

Shao :C'est ça que t'appelles me protéger ? tu m'achèves plutôt !

Fut : BAKA !

Dans le salon on entendait Futeie hurler, et chose rare, Shaolan riait à gorge déployée, et parfois même on distinguait un « aïe, tu m'as fais mal » aui avait pour réponse un « t'as pas encore compris ta douleur »

Yel :heu…Shaolan possède les clés de la violance de Futeie ! Depuis que ses sœurs ne peuvent plus lui faire de mal en le frappant, c'est devenu un passe-temps de les mettre hors d'elles !

¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura était dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche et se déshabilla le temps que l'eau chaude arrive. Ça la détenderait sûrement et en plus sa peau tirait à cause du chlore de l'eau de la piscine qu'elle n'avait pas pu rincer.

Ce Shaolan : ce n'est qu'une ordure. Elle voujait crier. Elle invoqua le bouclier pour isoler la salle des autres pièce de la demeure et ensuite elle cria si fort qu'une fois fini sa gorge lui piquait.

Ensuite elle senti l'eau chaude sur ses épaules et sur tout son corps. C'est bizzare elleétait toujours crispée. Elle qui rageait y'a à peine 20 secondes sens les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Et cette eau qui remonte en spirale le long de ses jambes, c'est agaçant.

Hein ? qui remonte ?nan nan nan. C'est impossible, l'eau ne peut que tomber c'est physique !

A peine eu-t-elle le temps de s'en rendre compte que l'eau, telle un serpent constrictor encerclait tout son corps et commençait à serrer fort.

Woé ! Je vais finir broyée !

Inutile de crier personne ne l'entenderait et hors de question que quelqu'un la voit sans rien sur elle. Elle panique. Quelle carte utiliser ?

¤¤¤¤

Futeie avait sauté sur le dos de son frère pour mieux le frapper, et celui ci, toujours debout tourant dans tous les sens pour la faire lâcher prise. Soudain il se redressa :

Shao : Sakura

Fut :quoi ?

Et elle senti elle aussi.

Au même moment dans la demeure toutes les personnes possédant des pouvoirs magiques relevèrent leur tête. Sakura a fait appel a une carte avec beaucoup d'énérgie

La seconde qui suivit une détonnation fit sursauter tous les occupants de la maison.

Il se dirigèrent tous vers une des salle de bain d'où venait le bruit. Ils appelèrent mais aucune réponse. Alors il tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte mais pas moyen.

Shao : Sakura ! répond

Toya : sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Elle était assise là, reprenat son souffle au milieu de tous ces débris de verre et de céramique. Et de l'eau partout au dessus d'elle. La douche à explosé et l'eau continue de couler, mais elle est retenue au dessus de Sakura par la carte du vent. Entendre crier on nom la rappela à la raison et elle s'habilla en deux secondes neuf. C'était le résultat des années et des années d'entrainement quasi quotidien :) . elle retira le bouclier puis lui fit de nouveau appel pour retenir l'eau loin d'elle avec Windy. Elle entrouvrit la porte, passa d'abord une tête toute timide n dehors, puis le reste du corps en prenat soin d'ouvrir la porte au minimum pour que les qutres ne voient pas les dégâts.

Shaolan l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua enlui demandant si ça allait !

Sak : ne me secoue pas je ne suis pas un pommier. Si tu contenie je ne pourrais plus tire que ça va tellement j'aurais le tourni !

Il arrêta aussitôt, voyant qu'elle lui en voulait beaucoup.

Fujitaka : que s'est-il passé ?

Kéro : répond Sakura, pourquoi as-tu utilisé une carte aussi violemment ?

Sho : la question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi elle a utilisé une carte de cette façon, mais plutôt qu'est ce qui la fait paniquer pour que ça arrive ?

Yué : paniqué ? j'ai rien senti et pourtant je suis connecté à elle ! (il ne croit pas Shaolan sur le fait qu'elle ait paniqué)

Eriol : moi non plus je n'ai ressenti aucune panique.

Shao : et pourtant c'est le cas ! il regarde Sakura avec inssistance, les sourcils très froncés, pour qu'elle réponde.

Sak : j'ai ressenti une espèce de chaine, formée d'eau qui m'entourrait et tentait de m'écrabouyer comme ça ( elle a une serviette dans les mains qu'elle écrase comme on écraserait une éponge pour faire sortit toute l'eau qu'il y a dedans) alors j'ai appelé windy ? d'ailleur elle est toujours dedans avec le bouclier.

Eriol : encore une attaque !

Shaolan : hier elle a été attaquée dans la piscine

Toya : quoi ? et c'est que maintenant qu'on l'apprend ?

Kéro : ben tu faisais quoi dans la piscine pour qu'in t'y attaque ?

Sak : ¬¬

Fut : t'es bête !

Yél : si on allait en parler ailleur que dans le couloir ?

Yué : bonne idée.

Sak : on peut en parler plus tard ?…svp ?

Fuj : comme tu veux !

Shao : je ne sais pas si c'est prudent !

Sak : peut-être mais maintenant je ne parlerai pas, rien de ce que vous ferez ne poura me faire dire un mot !

Eriol : donc ce sera plus tard,têtue comme u es !

Sak : touss touss' heu…Yélan….il faudra appeler un plombier d'urgence….

Yel ?

Sak : et accessoirement acherter une nouvelle douche, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Autres ?

Sak :il faudra me dire où faire couler l'eau. A+ dit elle en s'eclipsant et laissant les utres perplexes.

Fut : qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

Shaolan ouvrit la porte et ils purnt tous contempler les dégât.

Fut : je comprends toujours pas son histoire avec l'eau !

Suppy : regarde au dessus de ta tête !

Sakura s'était refugiée dans sa chambre et s'était mise à réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. Pour l'intant elle était en colère. Colère à cause d'itakasi, à cause de shaolan et à cause du fait qu'elle ne savait pas contrer la force qui l'attaquait, mais ça elle était trop préoccuppée par le reste qu'elle avait un peu de mal à s'y concentrere totalement.c'était la 3ème journée où elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer disons naturellement. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle réffléchissait.

Elle pense ;

Besoin de fumer !L'avant veille au soir elle avait fumé sa dernière cigarette. L'avant veille au soir elle avait eusé de la dispertion qui par ailleurs lui avait pris quand même pas mal d'énergie. Résultat, la veille au soir, quand dispersion partie, sakura plongeon ! Besoin de fumer ! Et ce Shaolan ! c'est une ordure. Plutôt bien bâti avec de beaux yeux marronc captivants ! Non Sakura reprend toi ! il n'a parlé de toi à personne. Tu n'as été que son jouet. Il se moque de moi. Besoin de fumer ! Je vais lui dire ces quatres vérité moi à ce beau brun, heuu… vaurien !j'y vais de ce pas !

Et elle sortit de sa chambre déterminée à lui parler !dans le couloir elle se parlait à elle même.

On ne me marche pas sur les pieds à moi !

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Shaolan elle ouvrit la porte sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Au moins comme ça il ne pouvait pas lui echapper. Mais il l'avait sentie arriver à cause de son aura. Il s'asseya sur un fautei qu'il prit soin de tourner vers la porte et attendit. Il ne sembla donc pas surpris en la voyant, même s'il se demandait pourquoi elle venait le voir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit qui la regardait comme si elle lui avait annoncé sa visite.. il la regardait. Elle le vit et sa détermination s'envola. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait faillit dire et auun son ne sorti de sabouche. Elle se calma et voulu paraître la plus naturelle possible.

Shao. Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner tout à l'heure

Sak : non

Shao : qu'est c que tu veux ?

Sak (pense) nan mais comment tu me parles ? nooooo ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne pourrai rein dire ! Reprends-toi Sakura, tu est venue pour une raison précise. tu vas voir blanc bec !

Sak : y te reste pas dés clopes ? Pérurie chez moi !

Shao fut plus qu'étonné. Il se serait attendu à un règlement de comptes, une turie, de la torture, du sang partout sur les murs, ou alors des pleurs voire même peut-être une réconciliation. Mais nan, elle voulait une clope.

Shao : euhhh ouais, ouais auais.

Il fouilla dans son tiroir et sorti un paquet de lucky srtike dont il ne manquait que 2 ou trois cigarttes.

Shao : depuis quand tu fume aussi quand t'es pas en soirée ?

Sak : depuis quand tu gardes un paquet dans ta table de nuit ? dit elle en lui prenant la cigarette qui dépassait et elle s'en alla

Quand elle referma la porte mais sa main resta sur la poignée. Elle resta 5 secondes devant celle ci à se remettre. Elle n'avait pas de volonté elle n'avait pas pu se vanger. Si au moins elle l'avait embrassé en lui disant qu'elle l'aime encore. Une heure après elle aurait toujours pu lai passer un savon. Et si elle le faisait elle serait tranquille. C'est ce qu'elle va faire. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte encore une fois sans frapper. Il savait qu'elle était toujours là mais cette fois il fut surpris. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre et la regardait. Elle croisa son regard et se dit.

Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ?Mais il ne m'aime pasl

Il faut vite trouver une issue de secour.

Elle lui pris finalement tout son paquet en lui disant merci.

Cette fois-ci elle s'en alla pour de bon, laissant un Shaolan plus que circonspect.

7


	17. Chapter 17

**Pour Molly**

**Ch 31 : confidences.**

Skura tu n'es qu'une lâche se dit –elle à elle-même en se dirigent vers la chambre de Tomoyo. Sakura se rendit comte que quelqu'un discutait avec Tomoyo, mais n'y pretta pas attention et elle entra quand même dans la chambre de son amie en ayant bien sûr pris le temps de frapper. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit sans rien dire à coté de Futeie, tournant et retournant le paquet de clopes inconsciemment dans ses mains.

Tom : ça va ?

Sak : (elle la regarde) soupir'

Fut : tu veux un briquet ?

Sak : hein ?

Fut :Pour les clopes ?

Sak : ahh, non-merci.

Tom : toi tu veux parler !

Sak : (fait signe qu'oui avec la tête)

Fut : si tu veux je pars.

Sakura réflechit un court instant en regardant Tomoyo. Elle voulait lui parler de Shaolan, alors avec Futeie ce serait dur sur certains points. Et puis de toute façon elle voulait parler de tout à Tomoyo, elle n'aurait qu'à laisser ce qui risque d'être embarrassant.

Sak : non, tu peux rester.

Fut : t'es sûre ? ça ne me dérange pas de partir.

Sak : nan reste, comme ça ça m'empêchera de répeter certaines choses deux fois !

Fut : ok.

Tom : alors ma tit puce. Que pouvons-nous faire pour te réconforter !

Sak : ça remonte à Shangaï…ou peut-être à Glasgow en fait!Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas sure de ce que je ressentais pour Itakasi. En fait je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui, mais parfois son regard, sa façon de dire mon prénom. Il ne m'a pas beaucoup manqué pendant mom stage en grande bretagne. En fait presque pas. Et j'ai commancé à m'en rendre compte à Shangaî.

Tomoyo commançait à comprendre mais pas Futeie, elle ne savait rien à propos du fait que quelques mois auparavant Sakura y avait croisé Meiling, celui qui n'était alors que son fiancé et Shaolan, qui ne l'avait pas vue.

Sak : mais je l'aimais bien quand même, comme un ami. Quand je lui ai annoncé il l'a mal pris. Puis je ne l'ai plus contacté et avant hier quand on est retourné au japon avec ton frère, j'avais pensé que je pourrais le voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais avec shaolan, ça ne s'annonçait pas facile, alors je l'ai semé. D'ailleur à mon retour ça a été source de dispute avec lui. Mais j'étais trop comcentrée à maudir itakasi pour y faire attention.

Fut : le maudir ? Pourquoi.

Sak : c'est un fils de p. Quand je suis arrivée chez lui il n'était pas là. C'est sa fiancée qui m'a acueillie fière de me montrer son gros cailloux à l'anulaire gauche. Il lui a offert juste après ou tout juste avant notre rupture !

Tom : j'ai du mal à te suivre là !

Sak : il jouait double jeu. Et tout du long. Il la connaissait déjà quand je suis partie en satge. Et elle, elle me connaissait. Si je ne la destais pas je la pleindrais. Itakasi n'est pas un cadeau (elle commance à s'emporter)

Fut : pourquoi tu la déteste, il lui a menti à elle aussi.

Sak :?? Heummm….je sais pas ! c'est physique. Mon 6ème sens me dit de m'en méfier !

Tom : (humour) peut-être parce que c'est une sorcière !!!!!

Sak : (humour toujours)ah ? qui sait ?? et vous n savez pas le pire. Il lui a dit que j'étais qu'une de ses amie, lesbienne qui se servait de lui comme couverture envers sa famille intolérente à ce genre de comportement ! c'est un double mensonge, de 1, je ne lui pas homo, et de 2 ni moi ni ma famille n'avons rien contre les homo !c'est dingue ! (elle crie presque) Quand je suis rentrée, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j'ai pris tout ce qui avait un lien avec Itakasi. Je suis redescendue et j'ai brûlé le tout dans la cheminée. Maintenant je ne me souviens plus si je l'ai fait de façon « naturelle » ou avec l'aide de the firey.

Tom : t'as brûé …des photo ?

Sak : photos, cartes postales etc…

Fut : tu fais ça avec tous tes ex ?

Sakura la regarda surprise de cette question. Tous ses ex ? comme si elle en avait eu plein. Peut-être Futeie le pense t-elle.

Sak : non. Il n'y a qu'avec Itakasi que je regrette d'être sorite. Il s'avère être une monumentale erreur.

Futei fronça des sourcil. Un court silence s'installa dans la chambre.

Tom : je sens qu'il s'est aussi passé autre chose ?

Sak : oui. Il est venu me voir à la maison. Nous l'avons croisé en sortant de chez moi pour aller à l'aéroport. Il vient comme si de rien n'était avec son sourir et il me demande de lui présnter la personne qui m'accompage. Moi je veux pas mais Shaolan sais se présenter tout seul et lui qui parle pas beaucoup à loupé l'occasion de se taire !

Tom : pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le lui présenter ?

Sak :??? Hello Tomoyo !!! tu présente tes ex à tes ex toi ? en plus j'aurais tout fait pour faire chier Itakasi. Et vous savez ce que con à répondu ?

Tom :…

Fut :….

Sak : enfin le FAMEUX Li Shaolan ! tout le monte t'apprécie ici !

Tom !!

Sak : quand il s'est éloigné, il a rajouté : tu me remplace vite. Quel culot ! vous vous rendez compte ?

Tom & Fut : qui .

Sak : qui quoi ?

Fut : lequel des deux c'est éloigné ?

Tom : qui a fait cette remarque ?

Sak : ben l'autre taré d'Itakasi une fois que le moron est parti qui d'autre ? Gloups !!!! Désolé Futy, je sais que c ton frère mais j'ai pas pu m'enpêcher. En tout cas Itakasi a senti sa douleur. Là je me dis que j'ai été trop gentille avec lui. J'aurais du le transformer en cochon, ou en fourmi pour qu'il se fasse écraser. Je ne suis q'un jouet !

Fut : je comprends pourquoi t'étais en rage quand vous êtes rentés !

Sak : naann ! y'a pas que ça, tu te souviens pas, je t'ai dis que ton frère y était aussi pour quelquechose.

Fut : oui c'est vrai !

Sak : il m'as pris le choux dans l'avion. Genre t'est trop conne t'as rien dans la cervelle. Déjà ça c'est irritant, et il rajoute : « t'excites pas comme ça ».

Tididi tididi, tididi,

Fut : merde salté de phone. Désolé je dois répondre sakura !

Sak : pô grave !

Fut : A+. Allô

Et elle sort de la chambre sans refermer la porte correctement mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte, ni Tomoyo, ni Sakura et s'en va.

Tom : ouais !

Sak : itakasi. heureusement que j'étais pas réellement amoureuse de lui. T'imagine le désastre !

Tom : alors tu t'en es rendue comte à Shangaï. J'ai peur de deviner que Shaolan n'y est pas pour rien.

Sak : c'est vrai que ce que je ressentait pour ce porc n'est rien en comparaison à Shaolan.

Tom : Sakura…..

Sak : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il me prend pour une idiote Tomoyo. Dans l'avion il a fait allusion au faut que j'étais une débile mentale !

Tom : là je ne te crois pas !

Sak : il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais pas assez intelligente pour me retrouver dans Londres en tout cas !

Silence d'au moins 5 minutes.

Sak : tu te rens compte comment j'ai été manipulée par ce salop.

A ce moment Shaolan passe dans le couloir et entend l'insulte que prolifère sakura. Il décide d'écouter.

Tom :???tu pal duquel maintenant ? moi perdue…….

Sak : ben Itakasi! le bel enfoiré. Jouer double jeu je n'en reviens pas! Et moi j'ai rein vu !

Tom : il était tellement discret, personne n'aurais pu imaginer ça

Sak :si je n'avais pas été chez lui je n'aurais jamais rien su! En tout cas je ne regrette pas de l'avoir quitté ! Jaurais du le jetter comme une chaussette sâle. Dire que je m'inquiétais pour lui, j'avais l'impresion d'être un monstre qui le faisait souffrir inutilement. Je lui en veux.

Tom : tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Sak : tout ce temps passé avec lui, tout ce temps perdu. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Moi j'étais aussi sincère que je pouvais et pour lui je n'étais qu'un jouet ! (elle est très remontée)

Tom : ne dis pas ça sakura, c'est faux. D'accord il voyait une autre fille en même temps que toi et devait sûrement s'en donner à cœur joie pendant que tu étais en stage, mais tu n'étais pas son jouet !.

Sak : ( les larmes aux yeux) …un jouet. Sa façon de me regarder, de m'appeler…

Tom : sakura ! je te le dis et te le répète, tu n'étais pa son jouet enfin ? tu l'as dis toi même, ce bâtard complet d'Itakasi n'est qu'un enfoiré ! tu l'as quitté la tête haute. A cet égard tu n'as aucun regrt à avoir !

Sak : (pleure presque) mais tu ne comprends pas. C' était les même….

Tom : mais arrête sakura. Tu n'étais pas un jouet ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il. Si tu avait été complètement dépendante de lui, si tu avais eu un comportement totalement addictif à son égard, si su ne le lâchait pas d'une semmelle, peut-être que là oui, tu aurais été son jouet. Mais tu ne l'appelais que quand tu y pensais et encore si l'idée te venait à l'esprit. Tu ne répondais pas toujours à ses appels en plus. Il n'était pas devenu ton unique centre d'intérêt. Alors Ca-té-go-ri-que-ment tu n'étais pas son jouet !

Sak : mais..je…je l'aime, dit-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corops d'un seul coup.

Elle se cachat dans les bras de son amie pour y retrouver du réconfort. Et c'est une Tomoyo plus que perplexe qui referma ses bras sur sa petite Sakura.

Tom : sakura…..

Shaolan, de l'autre côté de la cloison, baissa la tête et continua son chemin. Il voulait savoir quel genre de relation Itakasi et Sakura avaient entretenu et maintenant il avait enfin toutes les réponses qu'il voulait savoir. Alors comme ça cet Itakasi fait du mal à Sakura ! s'il l'avait su pendant qu'il était au japon, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de le frapper de toutes ses forces !Il arriva dans le dojo et commança à s'entrainer avec son épée.

Tomoyo était complètement perdue. Sakura avait raison sur un point : elle ne comprenait pas.

Tom : tu… aimes Itakasi ?

Sak : (pleure toujours)….Nan…..

Tom : …mais qui ?

Sak….Shaolan…

Tom :………………………… ohhh non, pas ça !

Tomoyo comprenait enfin. Elle devina que sakura, quand elle avait annoncé au Chinois qu'elle l'aimait, si jeune eut elle été, elle, n'avait jamais cessé depuis. Même après son départ, quand tout le monde croyait qu'elle s'en était remise, Sakura continuait de l'aimer et souffrait en silence. Elle comprenait enfin ses paroles. Sakura s'était attaché à itakasi parcequ'il lui rappelait Shaolan sur certains points. Tomoyo pouvait désormais ressentir le désespoir qui s'était installé en Sakura.Tomoyo avait mal, mal pour Sakura, mal en pensant que Sakura avait fait preuve de beuacoup de courrage en gardant tout ça pour elle si longtemps, mal en pensant qu'elle, à sa place, elle serait devenue folle ou serait morte.

Au bout de quelques temps Sakura se calma et fini par s'endormir. Tomoyo était assise à côté d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux.

Sakura rêvait. L'atmosfère était pesante. De l'eau, il y avait beaucoup d'eau dans les environs. Elle avait mal partout.

Je me damande bien quel genre de magicienne tu es ?

La voix qui venait de parler lui donna un violent coup de pied sur le côté. Sakura perdit son équilibre et dans le mouvement elle crut distinguer des boucles noires en guise de chevelure de l'agresseur. Sous la douleur, elle se recourba sur elle-même. Maintenant elle devinait pourquoi elle avait mal partout. Elle s'était encore fait prendre dans un rêve par surprise. Panchée an avant elle ne pouvait voir son adversaire qu'à hauteur des hanches.

Sa main…pensa Sakura.

Regarde-moi ça ! dit la voix.

Tomoyo qui avait senti le sursaut de son amie se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si Sakura faisait encore un de ces rêves. Elle ne voulait pas predre de risques et se mis à secouer Sakura comme s'il s'agissait d'un prunier. La belle endormie n'eut aucun mal à rouvrir les yeux : il faut préciser que Tomoyo a de la force denas les bras. 

Sak : Tomoyo ???….

Tom : sakura, ça va ? que s'est-il passé, tu as fait un de ces bonds !

Sakura regarda Tomoyo dans les yeux l'espace de uelques secondes. Puis brusquement elle souleva sa chemise pour voir. En effet, elle était rouge à l'endroit où elle avait reçu le coup.pourtant ça lui faisait beaucoup moins mal que dans son rêve. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tomoyo alla ouvrir.

Tom : Yukito ?

Yuki : je peux entrer ?

Tom : oui… oui oui.

Elle se recule pour qu'il puisse entrer

Yuki : voilà, avec les autres on va faire une petite virée en ville, vous…

Il s'arrêta pour regarder sakura. Il la fixa un instant.

Sak : quoi ?

Elle le soutrenait du regard, et avait un air tout à fait innnocent.

Yuki : moi et mon autre moi on t'a trouvé étrange l'espace d'une seconde.

Sak : je ne vois pas pourquoi. Dit-elle comme si de rein n'était.

Yuki : c'est juste que tu as vraiment eu l'air étrange.

Sak : ça doit être une impression. Tu nous as interrompu, on discutait avec Tomoyo !

Yuki : ah désolé.

Tom : ce n'est pas grave.

Yuki : donc, vous venez avec nous ce serait simpa, on part d'ici 20 minutes.

Tom : on sera prêtes !

Yuki : ok à tout'

Ce dernier s 'en alla. Il avait gobé.

Tom : pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

Sak :ils reprennent l'avion tôt demain matin. Je ne veux pas gâcher leur dernière après midi ici.

A+


End file.
